


Living in the Moment

by Bombardearest



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fate & Destiny, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Impromptu proposal, Kings & Queens, Modern Royalty, Norway (Country), Princes & Princesses, Soulmates, Will add characters as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombardearest/pseuds/Bombardearest
Summary: Clarke meets a mysterious stranger on her college graduation trip. She only planned to stay for two weeks but fate got in the way.Lexa finds herself drawn to a blonde she meets at a park. She does something unlike herself that pulls the blonde into her life.IMPORTANT NOTE ON CHAPTER 5





	1. "You're not from here, are you?"

"A true artist at heart." The brunette spoke softly, glancing over Clarke's shoulder. Clarke jumped, twisting her neck to see the stranger. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but notice. I saw you sitting down here a few minutes ago and you were still here when I came back. Curiosity got the better of me." 

 

  
"Don't worry. You're fine" Clarke smiled, looking back over the landscape. The lawn looked like it was watered every day, not a patch of brown in site. Perfectly cut grass, trimmed trees and a clear blue sky, shaping the perfect landscape to capture on paper. 

 

  
"You're not from here, are you?"

  
  
"Is it that obvious?"

  
  
"Well, the accent is a dead giveaway and from my experiences, most artists as talented as you spend the majority of their time in museums. Your less than 2km away from one." The stranger smiled, taking a seat beside Clarke. "I can't blame you for wanting to capture this scene. I haven't seen it for years, but it still amazes me"

  
  
"Why would you ever want to leave this place? I could stay here forever. Anything is better than home." Clarke whispered, mostly talking to herself. The stranger's presence was a comfort but she didn't mind that she was alone.

  
  
"Then it's not home." Clarke stared into the vibrant green eyes, almost questioning her. "Not to be cliché, but home is where the heart is. If you'd rather be here, no matter how beautiful it is, than where the people you love are, something's not right."

  
  
Clarke didn't look away from the stranger's eyes. She probably shouldn't be using this girl as a therapist, but this was the first time she felt comfortable talking about herself in a while.

  
  
"You'd be surprised how easy it is to mistake loving someone to being in love." Clarke admitted. 

  
"An age old dilemma." The taller girl looked over the blondes face. "You don't seem upset about it."

  
  
"I'm not. I want to fall in love, but when I see people who are 'in love' miserable, I can't help, but question the concept." 

 

 

"It's not a concept, an idea, or a notion. It's a real thing. Genuine love is hard to come by, but when you find it, you can understand why those miserable people still fight for love."

 

  
Clarke let the stranger's words marinate in her mind, realizing she didn't know her name or vice versa.

  
  
"A true poet at heart." Clarke smiled, extending her hand. "Clarke." The brunette took her hand, turning it palm down.

  
  
"Lexa." She introduced herself, kissing Clarke's knuckles while looking her straight in the eye. "And I'm not a poet. Just a lover of the Bard."

  
  
"English major?"  Clarke changed the subject hoping to draw attention away from her blush.

 

  
"Political science actually." Lexa corrected.

 

  
  
"Is it usually this crowded around here?"

 

  
  
"Yes and no. There's a rumor the princess has returned home. She hasn't been seen in public for many years." Lexa told her. "Are you done with your drawing?" Clarke looked down at the paper, holding it down to get a good look at it despite the wind.

 

  
  
"For now. I don't have to right pencils to finish it the way I would like to."

 

  
  
"Good." Lexa said, standing up, tugging Clarke to stand up with her. She smiled, resting her hand gently on Clarke's hip. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

 

  
  
Clarke knew Lexa was taller than her, but she couldn't distinguish how much. The woman stood at about 6'3, eight inches taller than Clarke. Everything about the brunette was the epitome of perfection. The brown curls of her hair were messy, but the thin braids woven through them was enough to make Clarke a little jealous. Her skin was clear and fair and from Clarke's perspective, there wasn't a single inch of her body that didn't look like carved marble. Then there were her hands. Her hands were the right kind of big; if Lexa had opened her palm all the way, Clarke was sure that they'd take up most of her back. Regardless of their size, they fit perfectly in Clarke's hand. "Like a date?" Clarke swallowed.

 

  
  
"I wouldn't mind it being a date."

 

 

Clarke mulled it over in her head. She didn't know anything about Lexa, other than she majored in political science. She was in a foreign country and a random woman just asked her on a date. Well, when in Rome. Or Oslo. "Okay."  


* * *

  
  
"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Clarke informed Lexa, sitting on the blanket she laid down. "But I've had worse dates." 

 

  
"Maybe when can have dinner together and I'll wine and dine you then. I haven't been back home since I was thirteen. This was the source of my most precious memories. I met my ex-fiancée here." Lexa explained, spreading out the food.

 

  
  
"You took me to the place where you met your fiancée on our first date."

 

  
  
"While this does have sentimental value, I was looking forward to the burgers rather than a trip down memory lane." Lexa laughed.

 

  
  
"Why is she your ex-fiancée?"

 

  
  
"It started when my parents sent me to boarding school when I was thirteen. She visited me and I visited her every weekend. It worked out well for us, long distance. I proposed a few weeks into senior year. But it started going downhill when I got accepted into the Norwegian Military Academy. As bad as it sounds, I wanted to sow my wild oats. It was mutual when we broke up."

 

  
  
"I can't believe it." Lexa tilted her head to the side. "There's no way you got to 'sow your wild oats' at a military academy." 

 

  
"I found ways," Lexa smirked.

 

  
  
"Does that mean you have to go into service soon?"  Lexa sat her food down, moving closer to the artist.

 

  
  
"You" Lexa paused, taking the drink out of Clarke's hand and putting it beside her. "need to live in the moment. Like you did when you agreed to this date. Even though you'll probably have to go back to the U.S and I live here. Can you do that? " Lexa asked, raising her eyebrows. "Live in the moment?"

 

  
  
"Yeah, I think I can do that." Clarke slipped her hand to the back of Lexa's neck and scooted closer. Lexa's lips twitched into a small smile before she leaned forward, taking Clarke's lips between her own. Clarke moved her other arm to rest on Lexa's shoulders. Lexa grabbed the blonde's hips, moving her to straddle Lexa's legs. Clarke darted her tongue out, swiping it across Lexa's bottom lip. The brunette quickly opened her mouth, licking the roof of Clarke's mouth. "We should stop." Lexa hummed in agreement, sucking on the tip of Clarke's tongue. Clarke's stomach growled, causing Lexa to pull away with a soft chuckle.

 

  
  
"Let's eat."  


* * *

  
  
"You mentioned something about dinner earlier." Clarke casually threw out there. They were standing in the lobby of Clarke's hotel. The theme of the hotel was the ocean and Lexa thought the colors went perfectly with Clarke's eyes. The decor was modern, sprinkled with browns and beiges, and splashes of green. Lexa had taken her around the city, giving her a personal guide filled with stories and the history of the city. Even though Lexa hadn't been in town for years, Clarke couldn't help but feel like Lexa wasn't entirely truthful about her past.

 

  
  
"I did. It's not every day I meet a woman as beautiful as you." Lexa smiled, grazing her thumb across the blush on Clarke's cheek. "If I asked you to stay in Norway, would you? If you could."

 

  
  
"If I could, I would. Don't be offended when I say this, but it wouldn't have anything to do with you"

 

  
  
"What would make that possible?"

 

  
  
"My dad has a house here and he'd let me live in it if I wanted, but I don't have a job so I have no way to pay for the necessities. The only person I know here is you. It'll get lonely" 

 

  
"I don't know what else to say, but I would love it if you decided to stay." Lexa sighed, leaning forward to press a kiss to the blonde’s forehead. "If you still want to, I'll pick you up for dinner in two hours "

 

  
  
"I do. Two hours? We just had lunch; I don't think I'll be hungry by then." 

 

  
"By the time we get to where I want to take you, you will. Wear anything you want." Clarke smiled.  She hesitated before pressing a kiss to the corner of Lexa's mouth. Lexa stood in place, watching Clarke disappear behind the elevator doors before she took out her phone.

 

  
  
"You've been ignoring me." Her mother's voice rang through the speaker. "When are you coming home?"

 

  
  
"Soon. Can I borrow Lincoln for the night?" Lexa asked, leaving the building. 

 

  
"What for?"

 

  
  
"I want to create an ambiance; I think it might be a special occasion." Lexa reached into her back pocket, taking out the diamond.

 

  
  
"Proposing to Costia again? I hope."

  
  
"Something like that."  


* * *

  
  
Clarke was laying on Lexa's shoulder, their legs were entangled and Clarke could hear the steady beat of Lexa's heart. The brunette was running her fingers across the small portion of her back that was uncovered. Lexa had made sure Clarke had her seatbelt on, but the brunette herself didn't.

 

  
"I have to admit I haven't been completely honest with you. I haven't lied to you, but I have omitted parts of my life." Lexa began, staring off into the darkness of the night through the tinted window. "I was born in Germany; my mother was on a trip there when she met my father. I was the result of their time together. April 19th, 1994 around ten o'clock at night, Alexander Woods was born." Lexa could feel Clarke shift to look at her, but she continued. "I was about three when it happened. I don't remember what they said triggered it, but my body was producing too much estrogen. My father just brushed it off at first. But when the doctor told him about my condition" Lexa trailed off. "He changed that day. Even though I was three, I knew that much and so did my mom. She was afraid of what he would do to me. She took me and left. He didn't looking for us. They were never married; it was a clean break. It was the best thing to happen to us. By the time she met Gustus I was already Alexandra, but even when he found out, he treated me the same way. I don't remember the wedding, but I remember how happy we were that day." Lexa felt soft lips against her chin and laid her other hand on Clarke's back. 

 

  
"Sounds like a strong woman, your mother."

 

  
"We're here," Anya announced through the speaker. Lexa reached over and unhooked Clarke's seatbelt before opening the door. She held both her hands out for Clarke and the blonde took them. 

 

  
"The Nærøyfjord is always beautiful, but I feel it pales in comparison to you." Lexa pulled Clarke into a searing kiss. "Hungry?" 

 

  
"A little." Lexa quickly kissed Clarke's cheek before jogging back to the SUV. Anya watched Lexa crawl back into the truck far enough to talk to her.

 

  
  
"Do you really think she'll say yes?" Anya questioned, observing the brunette through the rearview mirror.

 

  
  
"I hope so."  


* * *

  
  
Okay, I told you about my mom, my dad, my stepdad and my friends. Now it's your turn." Lexa stated. Lexa decided to use that moment to do what she planned to all afternoon. Clarke was pressed against Lexa; the brunette's knees were on both sides of her, holding her in place.

 

  
  
"What do you want to know?"

 

  
  
"Everything." Lexa turned Clarke's head with two fingers before capturing her lips. "What was that for?" Clarke asked after Lexa pulled away with a final peck.

 

  
  
"In case, I never get to do that again."

 

  
  
"Your family can't be that bad."

 

  
  
"Not bad, only a little overwhelming to some people." Lexa smiled, moving away from behind the blonde. "I told you a little bit about my mother, but an important part of my family is my dad. Or who he is?"

 

  
  
"Your dad or your step-dad?"

 

  
  
"He's my dad even though he's not my father." Lexa returned the smile Clarke sent her way, giving her the courage she needed. Lexa sat on her knees in front of her, taking her hands. "Although I prefer Lexa, my full legal name is Alexandra Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg, the current heir to the Norwegian throne. Within three months I am to wed and with my dad's permission I would like you to be my wife." Lexa reached into her back pocket and revealed an antique ring box.  



	2. "Hear Me Out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Mmeister911 for editing this fic. 
> 
> My schedule for updates is on my Tumblr. So is a picture of the ring if you're interested. @bombardearest.

"What?" Clarke stammered, eyes widening at the size of the diamond and the fact a girl she barely knew was proposing to her. Not to mention that girl was a princess. What are the chances?

  
  
"Hear me out. I only have 3 months left to find a wife. I was just about to give up and marry my ex like my mom wanted me to when I saw you sitting in the park," Lexa smiled. “You were so beautiful and I got to thinking. If I have to get married, I'd rather be with someone I could be in love with than be with someone I love. It's like you said you'd be surprised how easy it is to mistake loving someone to being in love. Look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't feel anything when we met. That this wasn't supposed to happen," Lexa stated her motioning between the two of them.

  
  
"I can't," Clarke muttered. "All I know is that we met today and now you're asking me to marry you"

  
  
"Three months. Give me three months. You can meet my parents and I’ll meet yours. I'll woo you. You can even show me off to your exes and I'll just smile and nod. And if you change your mind at any point, I'll take the ring back. I didn't want to lie to you about my intentions if we were to last the three months and I know if I got to know you I couldn't let you go."

  
  
"This is insane."

  
  
"I know," Lexa pushed back the loose strands in front of her face, threading her fingers into the golden locks. "Just live in the moment with me."

* * *

  
  
"Is that a bed?" Clarke asked, exploring the inside of the private jet. "Holy shit," Lexa smiled, urging her forward.

  
  
"Usually, the fact that I'm a princess impresses people more than the jet does."

  
  
"That does too, but I can't prove that I kissed a princess," Clarke pulled out her phone, snapping a selfie. "However, I can prove I was on a private jet," Lexa grabbed her left hand.

  
  
"I think this ring proves that," Lexa responded, tapping the diamond.

  
  
"I haven't said yes."

  
  
"But you didn't say no and since I'm meeting your parents, I think I'm doing something right."

  
  
"No, you're meeting my friends and if they like you, you might get to meet my parents," That didn't wipe the smile off Lexa's face as she pulled the blonde down in her lap. "And I want to tell my friends all together so you should keep it until then."

 

* * *

  
"You're not supposed to be home for another two weeks. What are you doing here?" Octavia screeched, wrapping her arms around Clarke. Lexa had dropped Clarke off at her apartment right after they landed before heading to the nearest hotel to check in. She insisted that Lincoln, one of her guards, stay with her in case anything happened. Luckily, Octavia didn't see the man standing guard at the door. Clarke was glad, since her ex lived two floors down and Clarke wanted to avoid any awkward conversations. "Back to talk to Niylah? She loves you, Clarke."

  
  
"I know she does," Clarke sighed, sitting on the couch. "There's a reason I said no to her, O. I don't want to marry her. That's not why I came back. I don't think I'll be staying long," The brunette frowned.

  
  
"Why not?"

  
  
"It's complicated and I don't want to talk about that right now," Clarke answered. "I want you guys to meet someone. Can you call everyone?"

  
  
"Why can't you?"

  
  
"Because they'll ask questions," Octavia scrunched her face up. "Please. Don't tell them I'm here. I want them to be surprised."

  
  
"Alright, but you gonna answer my questions later."

* * *

  
"You had to pick this hotel," Lexa was leaning against the pillows in the bed of their hotel room, turned on her side.

  
  
"What's wrong with this hotel? Do you not like it? I can find another," Lexa replied, already reaching for her phone.

  
  
"It's not the hotel; it's the manager. She's my ex," Clarke grabbed her hand as she spoke.

  
  
"Ah. The one that you love, but are not in love with, yes?"

  
  
"That's the one"

  
  
"What exactly happened between the two of you?"

  
  
"She proposed," Lexa frowned about to speak when Clarke continued. "for the third time and I said no," Clarke stared off into space, hoping Lexa would understand she didn't want to talk about it. Lexa draped her arm over Clarke's stomach, scooting closer.

  
  
"When are we meeting your friends?"

  
  
"Tonight. I told O to text me if all of them could make it then I'd tell them where. I was going to say the hotel I'm staying at but..." Clarke trailed off.

  
  
"If the hotel bothers you we can go elsewhere."

  
  
"No, I need to stop running."

  
  
"Is that what you're doing with me?" Lexa asked, running her hand through her hair. "Running?"

  
"I don't think so," Clarke said honestly. Clarke watched as Lexa's fingers trailed over her face before grazing her lips.

  
  
"Good." Lexa whispered, seizing forward, capturing Clarke's lips between her own.

* * *

  
"Are you nervous?" Lexa whispered, slipping her hand around Clarke's. They were standing in the foyer of the restaurant, waiting for a table big enough for her friends. Lincoln was close behind them, staying far enough away for them to speak freely, but close enough to get to them fast. Lexa was sporting crisp white dress pants and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up past her forearms. Clarke had grabbed a plain white sundress with matching shoes, donning  the engagement ring.

 

"You don't have to wear it," Lexa had told her that same thing earlier in their room ad they were getting dressed.

  
  
_"Is this an heirloom?" Clarke asked, fidgeting with the ring. Lexa looked at her through the mirror, rolling her sleeves._

  
_"No. I picked that out when I first got back home. I knew it was a matter of time before I had to marry and I wanted to get ahead of the curve. If you officially say yes, we'll get you another."_

  
_"No. I like this one"_

  
  
_"Like? You should love the ring you're going to wear the rest of your life"_

  
  
_"The rest of my life? You think we're going to last that long."_

  
  
_"I knew we were going to last forever when you didn't laughed in my face when I proposed," Clarke grinned before replying._

  
_"I would have, but I had to get past the shock of you being a princess first. I'm still not over it" Lexa smirked, walking over to the blonde._  
  
_"I think it's my charm and good looks that you haven't got over. The fact that I'm royalty just adds to the package," Lexa touted, kneeling in front of Clarke. "You don't have to wear the ring."_

_Clarke looked over Lexa's face and her mind wondered_ _._

 

  
_"Why did you ask me to marry you? Why me?"_

  
  
_"Because we were both lost souls trying to find our better half. Because people live life to find themselves and I think I found myself in you," Lexa stared her in her eyes as she spoke. "Because I saw you then fell in love and you smiled because you knew."_

  
  
_"You didn't come up with that," Clarke beamed, not able to do anything but smile after hearing that._

  
  
_"No but when trying to win a girl's heart who better to quote than Shakespeare."_

  
  
_"Ask me again," Clarke whispered. "To marry you. Ask me again." Lexa nodded, taking the ring out of her hands._

  
  
_"It'll be really mean if you say no. Just putting that out there," Lexa mumbled, shifting so she was on one knee instead of two. "Clarke Abigail Griffin, will you be the Juliet to my Romeo, despite the fact that they die in the end?" Clarke was surprised Lexa remembered her full name._

  
  
_"Yes," Lexa's eyes jumped to hers_.

  
  
_"Really?" Clarke nodded "I get to tell my parents and everything," Clarke chuckled as Lexa slid the diamond on her finger, nodding. "Perfect fit."_

  
  
"I know. I want to," Clarke responded, snapping out of the memory.

  
  
"Your table is ready," The hostess informed them, motioning for them to follow. Lexa pulled out Clarke's chair while the hostess laid down the menus. "Your waiter will be right with you to take your drinks and appetizers while you wait for the rest of your party," Lexa took the seat next to Clarke, recapping everything Clarke to her about her friends.

  
  
"Let's do a quick review," Lexa suggested.

  
  
"Okay. Octavia."

  
  
"You've known her the longest. She's two years younger than you so that makes her around 20. She just graduated from the police academy. She's dating a guy named Atom, but you don't think it'll last."

  
  
"Raven."

  
  
"Your best friend. You met in the first grade when she kicked an older kid named Pike in the crotch for picking on kindergartners. You went to the same middle and high school, but went to separate universities. She graduated and moved back a few weeks ago."

  
  
"Where did she go to college?"

  
  
"University of California, Berkeley."

  
  
"You remember all of that from this morning?"

  
  
"I remember everything you say. You're my Juliet, my other half. She's your best friend. She's important to you therefore I want her to like me" Clarke leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Lexa's lips.

  
  
"That's sweet" Clarke wiped the lipstick off Lexa's face. "You'll be fine. Here they come."

* * *

 

Clarke could see the questions running through Octavia and Raven's minds when they saw Lexa sitting next to her. She made sure she kept her hand hidden so she could tell all her friends at the same time. Lexa stood and held out her hand for Clarke. Clarke took it and they made their way over to the pair. When Clarke hugged Raven, she could see Octavia staring at Lexa.

 

"Griffin, you liar. You said you weren't going to be back until the end of the month," Raven feigned a glare, pulling away from the hug.

  
  
"I had a sudden change of plans" Clarke said, quickly hugging Octavia before standing next to Lexa. "This is Lexa. I met her in Oslo. Lexa this is Octavia" Clarke introduced, pointing to O. "And that is Raven"

  
  
"You're the reason she came back," Octavia stated. Lexa just smiled. 

  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lexa greeted, holding out her hand. Octavia looked at her then down at her hand and responded.

  
  
"You don't know that yet," Clarke sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

The dinner went smoothly other than Octavia's incessant questioning. Raven seemed to like Lexa and that was important to Clarke. Bellamy seemed annoyed she was there but didn't seem to dislike the brunette as a person. Finn was right there with Octavia, asking follow up questions right behind her. Murphy actually had put effort into making conversation with Lexa. Jasper and Monty occasionally joined in. The only thing that concerned Clarke was when the bill came. The waitress had sat it down in the center of the table.

  
  
"I got this, Clarke," Finn said, resting his hand on her thigh. Lexa followed his motion with her eyes then spoke.

  
"No, I'm the reason some of you had to cancel your plans. The least I could do is pay for your dinner."

  
  
"I can afford my own dinner," Finn shot back.  
  
"And I can afford Clarke's," Raven looked between the two then tried to defuse the situation.

  
  
"Well if I had known you were paying. I'd have ordered something more expensive," Raven joked.

  
  
"Feel free to order something for later," Lexa chuckled, reaching for her wallet.

  
  
"Cut the bullshit, Clarke. You wanted us here and I'm positive it's not to show off your hot foreign," Octavia waved her hand around, looking for the right word. "whatever. What's up?" The blonde looked to Lexa for help.

  
  
"I only just met them." Lexa whispered, earning an eye roll from Clarke.

  
  
"I'm rethinking my answer now."

  
  
"Your answer to what?" Murphy asked.

  
  
"My answer to her proposal," Clarke answered, holding up her hand.

  
  
"Holy shit!" Raven yelled, gaining the attention of the entire restaurant. "That diamond is huge! What carat is that?" She asked, taking Clarke's hand.

  
  
"3.7, I believe," Lexa replied.

  
  
"Our friend just told us she's engaged to someone we just met and you're focused on the ring," Octavia scoffed.

  
"It's VVS2 clarity."

  
  
"Really?" Octavia raised her eyebrows, taking Clarke's hand. "That's platinum, vintage style. She said 3.7 carats, right?" Raven nodded as Octavia scrutinized the ring. " At what twenty grand a carat? It costs at least seventy thousand dollar to get this made," Clarke snatched her hand back, turning to Lexa.

  
"You gave me a seventy thousand dollar ring!"

  
"Actually it costed seventy thousands for the materials to make the ring. With the cost of making it and profit for the dealer, you're looking at about eighty-five to a hundred thousand," Octavia corrected.

  
  
"That's quite an impressive skill," Lexa pointed out. Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa saw Anya slip in and whisper something to Lincoln. Her bodyguard then walked towards her with her phone in her hand.

  
  
"Your mother would like to speak with you," Anya whispered into her ear, sitting the phone in her hand. Lexa nodded.

  
"I have to take this. I'll be right back" Lexa kissed Clarke's temple, getting up from the table. "If the waitress comes back, use my card to pay the bill," Lexa slipped her Amex into Clarke's hand then went into the foyer.

  
"You can't possibly be considering this, Clarke" Finn huffed. "You barely know her."

  
  
"He's right, Clarke. You wouldn't marry Niylah and you guys were together for almost two years" Bellamy agreed.

  
  
"She seems like a good fit for you. I like her, but if you can answer correctly to all three of my questions, I'll leave it alone," Raven countered. "Does she make you happy? How does she treat you? What does she do for a living?" Clarke scrunched her face up at the last question. "Come on, Clarke. This isn't exactly a cheap restaurant. You have a ring that costs about twice as much as my car. And a woman dressed in all black just walked up to her, whispered mysteriously in her ear and handed her a phone. Then she gave you a black Amex to pay for our dinner."

  
  
"Yes, she makes me happy. She treats me like I hung the moon and stars. And her money is legitimate."

  
  
"I'm sold," Lexa walked swiftly back to the table.

  
"Everything okay?" Lexa smiled sympathetically at her fiancée. "What?"

  
  
"Later"

* * *

 

"Your mother, the queen of Norway, my future mother-in-law is coming here? Tomorrow? You haven't even met my parents and you're telling me that I might be plastered all over tabloids and magazines within the next few days," Clarke was freaking out to say the least.

  
  
"It'll be okay. We can go meet your parents tomorrow morning. My mother doesn't get here until around five. She'll be more focused on me disobeying my dad than you," Lexa attempted to assuage her slight panic.

  
  
"That's not as soothing as you think."

  
  
"Well what if I put it this way? The entire world is about to meet the future Queen of Norway."

 

  
The realization just hit Clarke. _Holy shit, a entire country is going to be dependent on me._


	3. "Why Did You Bring Her Here?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A build up to the main plot.

Clarke had calmed down after initially hearing she was going to meet the queen. Internally, she was freaking out, but externally, she was the epitome of serenity. Lexa pulled Clarke in between her legs, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

"Do you plan on telling your friends about my status before the press finds out?" Lexa asked, sliding her hand to the small of the blonde's back. They had managed to escape the rest of dinner unscathed. Now they were back in their room. Lexa had changed into to what she called her 'pajamas' but to Clarke it was just a sports bra and silk pajama pants. Not that Clarke was complaining, but she was pretty sure Lexa didn't wear any underwear. 

  
  
"Yeah. I figured they'd press me about you more, since they think you're in the mafia or something," Clarke sighed, leaning into Lexa's arms. "Speaking of, what was that back there? With you and Finn?" 

  
  
"He is in love with you. So is Bellamy, he just hides it better, " This wasn't the first time Clarke had heard this. Niylah constantly hated the fact that Clarke hung out with Finn and Bellamy but that didn't stop her. Lexa didn't seem upset that they were around, only that Finn crossed a line. 

  
  
"I never pegged you as the jealous type." 

  
  
"I am not," Lexa huffed, moving more into Clarke's personal space. Clarke could feel the brunette's breath hitting her face. Even with Lexa sitting down, the princess was only inches away from meeting her eyes. Lexa hooked both her hands around Clarke's thighs and lifted her into her lap. "He doesn't get to do this," Lexa leaned forward, pressing her lips to Clarke's. Now the blonde could really feel that Lexa wasn't wearing underwear. "In fact, I bet he'd kill to be in this exact position," 

  
  
"And you wouldn't?" Clarke smiled down at her. Lexa shook her head. 

  
  
"I have bodyguards to do that for me."    
  


* * *

"What are your parents like?" Lexa asked, toying with the diamond on Clarke's finger. It was early morning and they had a few hours before Lexa's mother landed. Clarke's parents were only a few minutes away and Clarke didn't want to move from Lexa's warm, comforting embrace. 

  
  
"My mom is overbearing sometimes, but I get where she comes from. My dad and I are closer because we spent more time together. My mom's a surgeon so she was constantly in surgery." Clarke murmured into her chest. "I think my dad will like you. He'll pretend like he doesn't, but I think he will. My mom doesn't like anyone I date and I doubt you'll be the exception, princess or not." 

  
  
"That's comforting," The brunette was trying to find the best way to bring up the subject on her mind. Clarke hummed in response, kissing the nearest skin she could reach without thinking about it. "How do you feel about kids?" Clarke looked up at her without lifting her head from Lexa's chest. "Not right away, but in the future."

  
  
"I haven't really thought about it." 

  
  
"This is one of the questions my mother will ask and I'm curious as well."

  
  
"I know that I want kids, but I'm not sure how many or when I'll be ready to have them." Clarke answered as best as she could. 

  
  
"I would like to have multiple kids, but all I need is one. Hopefully, blonde, blue eyed and talented like you," Lexa beamed. 

 

Lexa's cell phone rang, interrupting their conversation. Clarke could hear the muffled formal greeting before the line went practically silent. 

 

"You said five, Anya" Clarke looked up at Lexa. The brunette gave her a quick smile, but was listening intently to the guard. "Is she here yet?" Lexa didn't respond to Anya's reply, clicking the end call button. "I'm sorry, my Juliet. I was misinformed. My mother has already landed and she's on her way up here"

  
  
"W-what about my parents?" Clarke stuttered. 

 

"Do you want me to meet them first?" 

  
  
"Kind of," Lexa dipped her head down, pecking Clarke's lips. 

  
  
"Then the Queen can wait."    
  


* * *

"I feel like your mom will be upset with me. She flew all the way out here and we're not there to greet her. That's what you do for royalty, right?" Clarke rambled, squeezing the hell out of Lexa's hand.

  
  
"Juliet," Lexa whispered, resting her other hand on top of the blonde’s before she leaned in to press a kiss into her hair. "In a few months you’ll be royalty and then it won't matter."

  
  
"I don't have a nickname for you." 

  
  
"All in due time," Clarke nodded her head into Lexa's chest. "How far away do your parents live?" Lexa asked, looking out the car window.

  
  
"Well, my dad is only ten minutes away, but my mom is about an hour from his house."

  
  
"They don't live together?" Clarke shook her head. 

  
  
"They're divorced. My dad retired when I went off to college. He took up photography and ended up with a job where he was travelling the world and taking pictures. That's why he has a house in Oslo; it's his favorite place to shoot. They 'grew apart'. I wasn't expecting it, but it wasn't a surprise either," Clarke shrugged, watching the buildings pass by.    
  


* * *

" You seem more nervous than me," Lexa commented, glancing at the door of Clarke's childhood home. The blonde had told her that her mother decided to move out of house after separating from her dad. They had been sitting in the SUV for a while, waiting for Clarke to get the courage to go inside. Lexa wasn't as worried as she expected to be to meet her fiancée's father, but she was nervous about her mother meeting Clarke. She wouldn't tell the blonde, but most of her focus was on that meeting. Not that this one wasn't just as important, but it weighed on her. "Eventually, he's going to wake up and wonder why a tented SUV is in his driveway,"Clarke nodded distractedly. Lexa gently turned Clarke to face her.

 

"It'll be fine," She reassured. 

  
  
"I think we have different definitions of fine," Lexa smiled, reaching over Clarke and opening the door. 

  
  
"Go and talk to him first. Then work your way up to us. He's your dad. Even if he doesn't approve, he will still love you," Lexa reminded her, unbuckling her seatbelt.    
  


* * *

"My favorite daughter has returned to me," Jake greeted, putting on a smile despite his fatigue. 

  
  
"Hi, daddy." Clarke returned his grin, hugging him. 

  
  
"Oh, no. I got a 'daddy'. What did you do?" Jake said, moving aside to let her in.

  
  
"It's not what I did, it's what I'm going to do," Clarke replied, walking towards the living room. Jake followed her, sitting next to his daughter on the couch. 

  
  
"You've turned to crime and plan to use the house as your base," Clarke couldn't help but chuckle at her dad before shaking her head. Jake pretended to think, rubbing his chin. "Hmm? You decided to give up worldly possessions and joined a convent." 

  
  
"Dad," Clarke rolled her eyes. 

  
  
"What? I'm just guessing." 

  
  
"I hope mom has your sense of humor when she finds out." 

  
  
"Is this about you not going to medical school? Because we figured that out when we saw your fine arts degree."

  
  
"This is where I get my sarcasm from," Jake grinned, obviously proud that he rubbed off on her. 

  
  
"Don't worry about your mother. Just tell me. It can't be that bad," Jake tried to ease her mind. Clarke got up, holding her finger up to tell him to wait before going to get Lexa. Jake watched her through the window, observing a tall brunette getting out of the vehicle. His face scrunched up seeing the girl kiss his daughter, letting Clarke lead her into the house. The older Griffin got up to meet them at the door. "I'm really confused, Clarke." 

  
  
"I know. I'm going to explain. I met Lexa in Oslo and she asked me to marry her. I said yes," Clarke figured it was best to get to the point quick, jutting out her hand to show him the ring. Jake just blinked, staring blankly at the pair. "Dad?" Her dad mumbled something illegible. 

  
  
"Is he usually this soft spoken?" Lexa questioned, earning an elbow in the stomach, even though Clarke was aiming for her ribs. "You missed," Lexa smirked. 

  
  
"Shut up." 

  
  
"You're getting married," Jake murmured, much more clearly this time. "To a complete stranger."

  
  
"That's one way to look at it," Lexa stepped away from behind her fiancée, reaching out to shake Jake's hand.    


  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Griffin," Jake glanced down at her hand, not making a move. 

  
  
"Why don't you look around while we talk" Clarke suggested, pulling Lexa's hand back.    
  


* * *

Lexa wandered aimlessly through the house before stumbling into Clarke's bedroom. There was an entire wall covered in Clarke's drawings ranging from black and white to a rainbow of colors. It looked as though it captured Clarke's childhood. Lexa could hear the muffled voices of Clarke and her dad. She could tell Jake was upset, but Clarke was seemingly calming him down. The princess smiled at the pictures scattered across the wall. Clarke from ages one to twenty-one. Lexa's favorite was Clarke at the beach, sporting a skimpy blue bikini. She looked around twenty at the time and she was with Raven and Octavia, smiling at the camera. 

  
  
"What are you staring at?" Clarke asked, leaning over her shoulder. "Ah." 

  
  
"You look beautiful." Lexa looked at her. 

  
  
"I'm sure the bikini helped with that conclusion," Lexa turned to face her, pulling her closer. 

  
  
"No, I said you look beautiful. You look sexy in the bikini." 

  
  
"Sweet talker." 

  
  
"You know, I'm younger and taller than your dad," Lexa pointed out, her hands finding their way to the small of her back. 

  
  
"And?"

  
  
"And if he doesn't let you marry me, I think I could take him," Lexa joked. "Where's your dad?" 

  
  
"Cowering in fear," Clarke played along, leaning against her. 

  
  
"As he should be." 

  
  
"He went pick up my mother. They would like to talk to us together." 

  
  
"So that means we have about 2 hours to ourselves, right?"    
  


* * *

The couple didn't even hear the door closed. Lexa was focused on the soft moans escaping Clarke's mouth as she nipped at her neck. Clarke was grasping at Lexa's clothes, holding her against her body. Clarke could hear Lexa mumbling into her neck, but she couldn't understand her. 

 

"Do you always speak in Norwegian when you're turned on?" Clarke rasped, causing Lexa to pull away. 

  
  
"I never noticed," Lexa shrugged, catching her breath. "It's really hot in here." 

  
  
"I think we've been grinding on each other for too long," Clarke laughed, sitting up. Lexa groaned, laying her head in the blonde’s lap. "You the one who said 'we rushed into everything else, we might as well wait until the wedding.”

  
  
"That was before the bikini." 

  
  
"It's going to be a long 3 months for you." 

  
  
"I'd wait forever for you." Lexa beamed you at her. "But I don't have to, right?" 

  
  
"Shut up." Clarke shook her head.

  
  
"Shut up is starting to sound like a good nickname for me." 

  
  
"Um, your majesty?" Lincoln coughed, knocking lightly on the door. 

  
  
"Yes, Lincoln," Lexa replied, not looking away from Clarke, infatuated with everything Clarke Griffin. 

  
  
"Your mother has called multiple times and she is threatening to send for your father if you do not return to your hotel immediately. I told her you were meeting your betroths parents and she said to bring them; they have much to discuss."

  
  
"Tell her we will be there as soon as we can and bring the bags in from the car." Lincoln nodded and left them alone. 

  
  
"This is not how I expected this to go." 

  
  
"Really? I figured she'd demand my presence sooner or later. That's why I brought clothes for the dinner we will be forced into." 

  
  
"So you knew this was going to happen?" Clarke huffed.

  
  
"Had a feeling."    
  


* * *

"I feel like I should pamper you before the hell we're about to endure," Clarke looked over at Lexa with a frown. They had quickly changed and slipped out of the blonde’s house before her parents got back. Lexa had called Anya to bring another car to escort Clarke's parents to the restaurant. Lexa knew her mother was up to something, but what she had no idea. "My mother is up to something. There's something she's not telling me." 

  
  
"Like what?" 

  
  
"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling," Lincoln pulled up to the entrance and Lexa jumped out of the car to help Clarke out. "Promise that you will still marry me after this dinner," Lexa took Clarke's face in her hands. 

  
  
"You're that worried?" 

  
  
"I'm not taking any chances," Clarke smiled, pecking Lexa's lips then looked around. 

  
  
"It looks empty." 

  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't hard for her to book the entire place," Lexa glanced around. "Let's not keep her waiting then."    
  


* * *

Clarke didn't know what to expect, meeting Lexa's mom. But as they got closer, the anxiety was getting worse. She could see the back of her head; hair matching the color and texture of Lexa's with only a handful of greys mixed in . Someone else was at the table. Clarke couldn't see her face, but she could tell Lexa recognized her. The woman in question turned around, getting up from her seat. The panic on Lexa's face when she saw the woman's protruding belly worried her. "Lexa!" The girl said. 

  
  
"Costia, what are you doing here?" Lexa stammered, looking to her stomach then her face and back to her stomach. 

  
  
"Your mother invited me," Lexa nodded dumbly, her gaze still on the curve of Costia's stomach. "It's not yours."

  
  
"I never thought it was. I'm wondering why my mother brought you here and I have suspicions that your current predicament will have an impact on me as well," Whether from lack of interest or not being able to hear, Lexa's mother didn't turn around. "Costia, this is Clarke, my fiancée. Clarke, this is Costia, my ex fiancée," Lexa quickly introduced them, pulling out Clarke's chair. "I have to talk to my mother so you two can sit down and talk," Both girls watched Lexa and her mother disappear into the back to talk.

 

“Um, Lexa hasn't told me much about you,” Clarke tried to initiate some sort of small talk but Costia had other ideas. 

  
  
"I'm sure you're a nice girl and everything, but that ring doesn't mean anything until you have the band to go with it. I let her go once and I plan on getting her back. Don't get in my way," Costia warned as soon as they sat down.    
  


* * *

"Why did you bring her here?" Lexa questioned her mother. 

  
  
"Your father is giving up the throne, Lexa. We don't have time to teach her how to be royal. You have a country to run, your focus can't be on herm" Her mother explained, sounding exactly like Lexa's grandfather. 

  
  
"You sound like Titus. Costia is pregnant and I want to marry Clarke."

  
  
"Do not compare me to that man. Pregnant or not, she's more prepared to rule. This is what your father wants."

  
  
"This isn't about what he wants. It's about what I want and I want her," Her mother sighed, knowing Lexa wouldn't give up on his. 

  
  
"After dinner, we are going home and I'll let Gustus deal with this, "  Her mother left no room for discussion, turning and leaving Lexa alone.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll feeling inspired to write the next chapter but I have to finish chapters on other fics. I'll probably put a snippet of the next chapter in my Tumblr because it helps me get my ideas out.


	4. "The princess spotted with her future Queen?"

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, sliding into the booth. Lexa was glad her mother didn’t bring the conversation back to the table. She plans on telling Clarke her mother’s plan but didn’t see a reason to do so without her father’s final decision.  She could tell there was tension radiating off of Clarke and Costia.

 

“I’m fine,” Clarke replied, leaning against her. “I think my parents are here.”

 

“What makes you say that?” 

 

“I can hear my mom and dad arguing,” On cue, Abby and Jake emerged around the corner, whispering a heated discussion. Annette walked into the room too, sitting opposite of Clarke and Lexa. Lexa stood to greet Abby and Jake.

 

“I’m assuming you’re Lexa?” Abby greeted.

 

“Yes, ma'am. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice would’ve been about a year ago, but my daughter is nothing but spontaneous,” Abby looked past Lexa, directly towards Clarke. “Hi, Clarke,” The blonde groaned, sliding out of the booth. “ I would have liked to learn about this situation in person from you.”

 

“I know but I didn’t know how you would react,” Clarke responded, grabbing Lexa’s hand.

 

“Like it would’ve changed your mind,” Abby looked at the couple; she knew that this wasn’t ideal but the fact that Clarke had already accepted Lexa’s proposal meant her opinion didn’t matter. But that didn’t mean she was ready to jump on board with this. 

 

“It seems both our daughters are stubborn,” Annette chirped in, earning Abby’s attention. Abby frowned at the woman, wondering where she had seen her face before. “I guess I’ll have to introduce myself since my daughter won’t”

* * *

 

Much to Clarke’s surprise, her mother wasn’t as opposed as she thought she would be. After getting over the initial shock about Lexa’s family, Abby and Jake were a little more at ease. Not because they were royalty; it was because they could easily find out more about Lexa with a quick google search. There wasn’t much about her, but everything they did find reassured them of Clarke’s safety. Annette, Lexa’s mother had invited her parents back to the palace. Annette even suggested for Clarke to bring someone to help her plan the wedding. Clarke could see Lexa wasn’t too happy about that, but didn’t push. Now they were on a plane, flying back to Norway. 

 

“What’s going on with you and your mom?” Clarke whispered, cuddling up to Lexa’s side.

 

“She wants me to marry Costia. She won’t tell me why. But it doesn’t matter because I’m going to marry you,” Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead, relaxing into her embrace. 

 

“Are you sure it’s not your baby?”

 

“I’m positive, Clarke. I haven’t seen her in years. I would never involve you in this if the baby was mine”

* * *

 

"There are things that you don't understand, Lexa," Her mother explained, leaning back against the chair. "This is the way it has to be," Lexa and her parents were discussing the situation in her father’s office. Lexa barely had time to show Clarke around before her parents called her in. It felt like she was in elementary school and was being sent to principal’s office.

 

"Why does it have to be this way? You gave me until the end of the year. If I had no choice, why did you give me that if the decision was already made?" Lexa stressed, ignoring her mother completely.

 

"Let's talk in private," Gustus replied, standing up. The guards were already opening the doors to the study.

 

"Gustus," Annette sighed.

 

"I can handle this, Annette" He assured, following Lexa into the study. He waited for the guards to close the door before addressing his daughter. "You want to marry your American?"

 

"She has a name."

 

"What's her name? Tell me about her," Gustus cracked a smile, seeing the grin on his daughter's face as she talked about her bride to be.

* * *

 

"This will be your room," Indra opened the door, allowing Clarke and Raven inside. "Her majesty the princess doesn't care for it too much. She has arranged for you to decorate it however you want. The designers will be here soon. I can show your friend her room whenever you are ready."

 

"I can wait," Raven responded. Indra left them alone, closing the door so that they could talk in private. "This would happen to you. Just happened to meet and get engaged to a princess. I'm lucky to get a nice date."

 

“Yes, but you don’t have to deal with a disapproving mother in law or the ex fiancée from hell.”

 

“You win some, you lose some.”

 

“I feel like I’m living a fairytale and she’s my...”

* * *

 

“happily ever after,” Lexa finished. “Is that how you felt when you met mom?”

 

“Listen to me, Lexa,” Gustus said, taking Lexa’s face in his hands. “Things are complicated and your mother thinks that if you marry Costia it will be an easy solution. I believe in you and I think that you will pull through. If you want to marry Clarke, then marry her,” Gustus kissed her forehead.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. I want you to be happy.”

* * *

 

“Have the designers not been here yet?” Lexa asked, drawing Clarke’s attention away from her sketchpad.

 

“They have. I just sent them away. Both of us are supposed to live here. We should decorate it together”

 

“I think I can manage that” Lexa smiled, sitting behind Clarke on their bed. “We should go swimming,” Lexa suggested, resting her chin on Clarke’s shoulder.

 

“You’re in a better mood. Did you talk to your dad about us?”

 

“Yes and I’ll tell you all about it at dinner tonight,” Lexa said, getting off the bed. “After we go swimming.”

 

“I don’t know how to swim.”

 

“I’ll teach you.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re not going to learn how to swim if you don’t let go of me,” Lexa laughed, trying to pry Clarke’s hands and legs from around her.

 

“I’m partial to not drowning,” The blonde huffed, tightening her grip.

 

“We’re in the shallow end.”

 

“How was I supposed to know that?”

 

“I’m standing in the water.”

 

“You’re six feet tall!” Abby chuckled, watching the couple from the balcony.

 

“Spying?” Abby jumped at the gruff voice

 

“I just happened to see them. I'm Abby, ” Abby stretched out her hand.

 

“Gustus,” Gustus shook her hand before standing near the railing.

 

“You’re the king of Norway, her dad,” Abby said slowly.

 

“Not in that order.”

 

“Look, I don’t care who you are, but if you’re here to convince me that my daughter isn’t good enough for yours..”

 

“I’m not,” Gustus interrupted. “I wanted to see how committed your daughter is to this engagement because I think they are treading water and the current is waiting to pull them under,” Abby frowned.

 

“What exactly is the problem with your daughter marrying mine?”

 

“There isn’t one. But my wife has her concerns. After my daughter, the line of succession is the son of my sister in law. Nia wants power and Costia is very easy for her to control.”

 

“But she’s pregnant. I don’t know much about your laws of succession, but I doubt that an illegitimate child can be the heir to the throne”

 

“Exactly,” Gustus sighed. “If Lexa marries Costia, she can’t be crowned. But if she marries your daughter and they have a child, it would ruin Nia’s plans. Lexa needs to know her mother believes in her and I can’t convince my wife to believe in Lexa. But your daughter might turn my princess into the queen she needs to be.”

 

* * *

 

“I get all dressed up and we're taking the bike,” Clarke huffed, sitting on the back of  Lexa’s motorcycle. 

 

“It's not far and the weather's nice,” Lexa grabbed her helmet, handing it to the blonde. “You look beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.”Clarke blushed, wrapping her arms around Lexa. 

 

“Hold on and keep the visor down,” Lexa started her engine and zoomed toward the city. Clarke actually enjoyed riding on the back of Lexa’s bike. It wasn’t the safest way to travel but there was something appealing about being able to maneuver through traffic the way the bike does. Plus she got to hold to Lexa. The fun only lasted until they stopped at a traffic light, then they we bombarded with flashing lights. Lexa sighed, pulling out her sunglasses from her jacket pocket.

 

“Princess!”Lexa stayed silent, slipping on her glasses and patiently waiting on the light to turn green. “Princess, who’s that on your bike?” Lexa moved Clarke’s hands tighter around her and hightailed it out of there when the light turned.

 

“What was that about?” Clarke questioned, screaming so that Lexa could hear her. 

 

“Once they know who you are they’ll never leave you alone.”

 

“So you plan on keeping me to yourself?”

 

“For as long as possible.”

 

“I can handle it,” Clarke declared as Lexa's bike came to a stop. 

 

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked, lifting the visor so she could look Clarke in the eyes. 

 

“Yes,” Lexa studied her face before responding.

 

“Okay,” Lexa smiled, taking off the helmet. “Make sure that they see the ring.” 

 

* * *

 

It was still relatively early in the morning and Clarke was still thinking about her date with Lexa last night. Everything felt so natural and normal, like they had known each other for years. Lexa didn’t let her look at the bill, but she knew it wasn’t cheap. She knew that view alone would raise the price at least a hundred dollars. They spent the majority of the night learning more about one another. It was the best first date she ever had. It wasn’t the expensive dinner that made the date perfect; it was the little things. Things like buying her a single stem rose or pulling out her chair. It wasn’t that she hadn’t had those things happen before, it was that when Lexa did it, it seemed genuine. That she wanted to do it. Not to impress her or get in her pants. The night ended way too soon for the both of them and had to head back to the castle.  There was a hitch in their plan to wait until their wedding night. What was supposed to be an innocent kiss progressed into a slight dry humping session. Nothing happened beyond that, but they were close. If Lexa hadn’t stopped them, Clarke would have been much more happy this morning.  Clarke tried to slip out from under Lexa’s arm to go to the bathroom but the princess tightened her grip. “Stay.”

 

“I didn’t know you were awake,” Lexa didn’t respond, instead she nuzzled into Clarke’s back. ”Lexa, I have to go to the bathroom,” Again the brunette didn't respond but Clarke could feel her smiling against her shoulder. “Lexa!” Clarke squealed when kissed the back of her neck. 

 

“Let's have a movie day after breakfast.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“First, there are more than enough chairs so that everyone can sit in their own seat. Second, I ran across an interesting headline this morning,” Anette announced, tossing the tabloid on the table. “Care to explain?” 

 

Lexa glanced at the magazine before turning her attention back to the blonde in her lap. “We were subject to an unexpected photoshoot. I think we look pretty good.” 

 

**_The Princess spotted with her future queen?_ **

 

The article was accompanied by two pictures of Clarke and Lexa. One clearly showing the diamond shining off of the blonde’s hand. The other captured Clarke between Lexa's legs at the bar, laughing at something she said. Then there was the article that Lexa was positive it was filled with ‘facts’. 

 

“Do all Norwegians wake up this early?” Raven groaned, side eyeing an unamused Indra as she directed her into the dining room. 

 

“It's ten o'clock,” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

 

“That's like five a. m. in America.” 

 

“Your Highness, your father has conducted a schedule for you and your fiancée. He would like to meet with both of you and her parents after breakfast,” Indra informed them. “Preferably with a shirt on.” 

 

“I personally don't mind,” Raven mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes. 

 

“Classy,” Clarke remarked, earning a thumbs up and a smile from Raven.  Clarke ran her finger through Lexa’s wild curls, receiving a content sigh from her fiancée. It felt weird to Clarke to say that, but it was the right kind of weird. “You still look tired.”

 

“I am,” Clarke stifled a laugh, feeling the tickle of Lexa’s breath on her neck. “Let’s go back to bed.”

 

“I would advise you not to do that,” Indra suggested.

 

“She has supersonic hearing. She would always catch me when I snuck into the kitchen for desserts at night,” Lexa whispered.

 

“That’s because you hated the dentist and that was the only way to prevent cavities.”

 

“See.”

  
“Go meet with your father. It might be important. I'll have someone bring your breakfast to you” Annette said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how long it'll be til I update again but it'll be after I update at least one of my other fics. I think there's one I haven't updated since May. Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	5. "Your mom hates me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while.... Busy schedule and all. BUT I do have two chapters written so you guys will still have an update within a month. Only one more chapter till the wedding.

Gustus leaned back in his chair, waiting for the door to shut behind Indra. He watched Clarke nervously play with Lexa’s  fingers, before motioning the pair to follow him. “Because of your date last night, the media has been swarming the palace. As a result, we have to confirm your engagement and the best way to do so is an official announcement,” Gustus led them down the adjacent hall as he continued speaking. “After the interviews, you and your parents will meet the extended family for lunch. The rest of your day will be spent picking out the details for your wedding. We need to get the big things out of the way like the wedding party and the guest list,” Gustus glanced over his shoulder, observing how overwhelming it must be for the blonde and he turned to face her. “This  isn’t ideal, but you should enjoy yourself. This doesn’t happen to people very often. Don’t let anyone ruin it for you,” He nodded towards the guards to open the doors. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

* * *

 

“Do you ever show up anywhere on time? I’ve been here since nine o’clock and you’re just now showing up fifteen minutes after ten,” Ontari huffed, sticking her head out away from behind the racks of clothing. You both needed to be dressed by 10:30. I already picked out your clothes, Lexa, so get dressed quickly,” The smaller brunnette point to the garment bag hanging on the opposite side of the room.  Ontari emerged from behind the wardrobe and grabbed Clarke’s hand, pulling in the bathroom. She quickly glanced over Clarke’s body before grimacing, “You’re a lot more busty than I imagined,” She said, gesturing to Clarke’s chest.

 

“Thank you?”

 

“Skirt or dress?” Ontari didn’t even let her answer before sorting through the rack. “You wear heels, right?” Clarke nodded, “So I’m thinking a black button down and white asymmetrical skirt with a green belt. Not too green but maybe pine or basil green. This is just the announcement so I don’t think we need to go all out. Black platform pumps or peep toe platforms? ”

 

“No peep toe. Just platforms .” 

 

“We are going to get along just fine,” Ontari smiled, pushing the clothes she picked out into Clarke’s arms.

* * *

 

Clarke could see the woman trying to tame Lexa’s hair roll her eyes when Lexa jumped out of the chair when she walked in. “Lexa, sit down!” The girl glanced over her shoulder to see what Lexa was trying to get to and chuckled. “Maybe when you get married, she’ll be easier to calm down,” Lexa puckered her lips as Clarke walked further in the room. The blonde bent to peck Lexa’s lips, but the brunette had other ideas, wrapping her arm around her fiancee to keep her in place. Ontari smacked her hands away.

 

“Do not wrinkle those clothes,” Before Lexa could argue, her mother strode into the room with a short brunette who was staring intensely at her clipboard.

 

“This is your handler, Emori. Wherever you go she goes. Until you learn about our government, she is going to be with you twenty-four/seven,” Annette announced, directing it towards Clarke  _ and   _ Lexa. The queen glanced at the ensemble the blonde was wearing and frowned. “You’re wearing that?” Clarke side-eyed Ontari and nodded. “It’s a bit revealing, is it not?” It came out more of a statement than a question.  Annette circled the blonde before buttoning up Clarke’s shirt almost all the way up to her neck. “You don’t have time to change skirts. Cover your legs with a scarf,” With that she left. Lexa managed to slip out of her chair and wrap her arms around Clarke, resting her chin on her fiancee’s  head. She nodded towards the door, telling everyone in the room to give them a moment.

 

“You should dress anyway you’d like. I love the way you dress,” Clarke relaxed in her hold. “And I’d be very,very upset with you if you covered your beautiful legs,” Clarke turned around in her arms. “And your beautiful brea-” Clarke pressed her finger to Lexa’s lips, shushing her.

 

“Your mom hates me.” 

 

“She does not,” Lexa pondered, looking for the right way to word this, “ She has a lot of expectations. One of them was for me to marry noble. She has doubts in my ability to rule. Costia’s family has been in the aristocracy since our family has and to my mother says that being married to Costia would teach me responsibility. In reality, she would much rather my sister be in line for the throne and if I married Costia, that could very well happen if parliament agrees.”

 

“You have a sister?”

 

“Yes, her name is Luna and she’s four years older than me.”

 

“Doesn’t that make her first in line for the throne?”

 

“It would if she wasn’t adopted,” Lexa kissed her forehead. “She’ll be here tonight. Mom sends her to do charity work every other month to keep images up. Speaking of her, let’s finish getting ready before she comes back.”

* * *

 

The photographer first took a series of individuals of Clarke. Sometime during that session her parents snuck in, dressed to the tee. Lexa was patiently waiting for the photographer to finish, but he seemed to be taking his time. Not that Lexa was complaining, she was just ready to change back into her comfortable clothes. However she did enjoy watching Clarke. The blonde belonged behind a camera and Lexa knew she would look amazing on the cover of whatever magazine this was. “Alright, we’re ready for you,” The photographer directed towards Lexa. Lexa nodded, taking her place beside Clarke, “We’re taking most outside in the garden but this one is going on the cover. I need you to hug. Clarke press your ear to her chest and smile towards the floor. Like you don’t know I’m here.” 

 

“You look amazing,” Lexa whispered, smiling into her hair. Clarke blushed, hiding her smile into Lexa’s chest. ”I might have to buy those pictures myself.”

 

“That’s good. Keep talking. It’s natural.”

 

“We have to make a list of your friends to invite to the wedding so we can buy the tickets.”

 

“And if I wanted to invite Finn and Bellamy,” Lexa scowled.”I’m sure that was a good shot,” Clarke grinned.

 

“They are your friends so it doesn’t matter what I think about them. As long as they don’t object,” Clarke  huffed a laugh, “Maybe we’ll have that part skipped over.”

 

“Who are you inviting?”

 

“You mean after the dozens of diplomats, royalty, and politicians?” Clarke nodded. “Well, I’m inviting some of my college friends, not a lot though. Lincoln and Anya are my closest friends; I grew up with them. They’re as much my family as my parents are.”

 

“I think I have what I need here. Let’s move outside. You can take your photos with your parents out there as well,” The photographer motioned from them to the patio, “We’ll get you and your parents first,” He looked around the patio for the best place, eyeing the patio bench. “Here. Just scrunch together on the bench. Keep it natural. Just like in there.”

 

“ You get engaged to a princess and we have a photoshoot. I don’t understand the logic behind that,” Abby confessed, taking her spot next to her daughter.

 

“I guess it’s to put everything out there so people won’t go searching,” Jake suggested.

 

“When do you leave?” Clarke asked all of a sudden.

 

“By the end of the week or I won’t have the holidays off,” Abby replied. “Your father can stay; you have Raven and Lexa. You don’t need me here.”

 

“I want you here. This is uncharted territory for me.”

 

“For me too. Look, Clarke. The queen is the best person for you to turn to,” The blonde scoffed, “ You might not be on the best terms, but she knows what she’s talking about. Respect and listen to her, Clarke, but don’t lose yourself. Find something for yourself here. You’re more than just a princess’s wife.”

* * *

 

**Princess Alexandra and her bride-to-be**

 

Princess Alexandra has been off the grid for about ten years now, ever since she was sent to an English boarding school. Now she’s back with a high school diploma, a college degree, and a fiancée. After following in her father’s footsteps, graduating from the Norwegian Military Academy, the princess took to a two year expedition from continent  to continent, finding herself.  Along with finding herself, the princess found love with an American from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Twenty-two year old, Clarke Griffin, a recent graduate of Carnegie Mellon University, is living out her own fairy tale. A graduation trip evolved into so much more for her. 

 

Below the introductory paragraph was the picture of Lexa smiling while Clarke hid her blush into her chest.

 

Ms. Griffin is the daughter of a fairly known doctor, Dr. Abigail Griffin, and engineer turned photographer, Jacob Griffin. According to the happy couple, her parents are here to help with wedding planning. And they need all the help they can get, considering the event is set to be on New Year’s day. After their first appearance in public, media outlets have been swarming to get access to the affair. With a little over 8 weeks left to get everything in order, the couple had to wrap the interview short to catch up on planning. But not before shooting these stunning photos.

 

The first image was Lexa kneeling in the grass with Clarke’s left hand in hers, the engagement ring glimmering in the sun. Followed by the two forehead to forehead with smiles on their faces. The last shot was Clarke in front of Lexa with her head turned to look up at Lexa.

* * *

With Costia hanging off her arm, Wells flirting with Clarke, and her mother and sister “reassuring” officials doubtful of her abilities as a monarch, Lexa was about to explode.  As much as she tried to spend time with Clarke and keep the entitled politician’s son away from her fiancée, her mother pulled her left and right like a puppet on a string. Luck was not on her side since her dad wouldn’t be there for another hour. 

 

“There’s nothing to be concerned about. Alexandra will be a great queen as long as she has her  sister by her side” Annette put on her best smile, standing between both her daughters, “Isn’t that right, Luna?”

 

“I mean as long as she listens to me,” Luna joked to the surrounding group, but Lexa knew she meant it and by that point she was tired of it. Lexa shrugged off Costia’s hold on her arm before pulling her aside.

 

“Costia, I am engaged. You obviously don’t seem to understand what that means. Clarke is going to be my wife. Nothing is going to change that. Please just stop,” Lexa whispered, turning to leave before Costia grabbed her arm.

 

“You can’t tell me you feel more for her than you do me. We’ve known each other forever and you’ve known her how long? A week? You don’t know anything about her. We grew up together.”

 

“I’m not the same person I was when we were younger. You have more important things to worry about than me,” Lexa reminded her, looking down at her stomach before slipping through the crowd directly towards Clarke and Wells, disregarding the scowl she knew was coming her way from her mother. 

 

“Alexandra,” Nia’s boisterous voice stopped her in her strides. “Leaving before we had a chance to speak?”

 

“Not exactly. Not really a conversationalist at the moment.”

 

“I didn’t know you were in such a serious relationship. Your engagement was such a shock to me.”

 

“Didn’t realize you cared so much,” Nia stopped the waiter, grabbing a flute of champagne off his tray before sending him away.

 

“Just concerned for you, my niece. I don’t think your parents ever mentioned you had a girlfriend. You have to be careful nowadays. You never know who’s out to get you,” Her aunt smirked before disappearing into the crowd. Lexa stared at her retreating figure before continuing her way to Clarke.  

 

“I don’t care who your father is, but if you touch, look, or even breathe wrong in her presence, I will make your life a living hell,” Lexa warned, jaw clenched and her hand wrapped possessively around Clarke’s waist.

 

“Hey?” Clarke glanced up at Lexa’s face, immediately recognizing something was wrong. They hadn’t known each other long, but Clarke could sense the change in her demeanor. “What’s wrong?” Clarke turned in her arms, tilting her head up to look the brunette in the eye.

 

“Right now? Everything but you,” Clarke pulled them into the nearest secluded corner. “I constantly feel like I have to prove myself to her, but nothing works. Luna is the perfect daughter and I’m the one they had to send to boarding school to keep out of trouble. I feel like she thinks I’ll make the same mistakes she did. And I’m exhausted trying to be what she wants me to be,” Lexa explained, eyes closed shut with her forehead pressed to Clarke’s.

 

“I don’t what to do to make this better,” Clarke whispered, holding Lexa’s face in her hands. Lexa slowly opened her eyes to stare into Clarke’s, gripping at the blonde’s waist. 

 

“Kiss me?” Clarke nodded,stepping farther into Lexa’s personal space, nudging her nose against the brunette. Some of the tension in Lexa’s body seemed to melt away when Clarke pressed her lips to the princess’s. “You’re the only thing keeping me grounded, Clarke.”

 

“I don’t think I’m in the partying mode anymore, are you?” Lexa cracked the biggest smile she could muster up and let Clarke lead them back to their room. That’s how they ended up in the bath tub at four in the afternoon, Lexa molded her back against Clarke’s front. Lexa was emotionally exhausted, allowing Clarke to wash her. The water was steaming and Lexa was sure her hair had become puffy from the moisture. Lexa was feeling much better than when they left the party, but she had to admit she was enjoying the extra attention Clarke was giving her. The increasing number of soft, sweet pecks and not so sweet kisses had Lexa giddy on the inside. It didn’t take long for Lexa to get dressed, so she waited for Clarke on their bed. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind, I borrowed your shirt,” Clarke said, crawling into bed. Lexa shook her head, tugging Clarke to straddle her lap. “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Lexa smiled, leaning up for a kiss. “We probably only have a couple of hours before we have to start wedding planning.”

 

“That’s okay. Can I ask you something? Lexa nodded distractedly as Clarke raked her fingers through the small curls on her neck. “When I’m not being co-queen or princess or whatever… what will I be doing?” Clarke asked.

 

“Um… my mother does a lot of charity work. Why?” Clarke smiled, dipping her head for a quick peck.

 

* * *

 

3 weeks later

 

“You know the last time we were in this position, you got a charity out of it?” Lexa pointed out, rubbing her thumb over the exposed skin on Clarke’s back. “How is it going? You haven’t told me anything about it.”

 

“I love it. The children’s ward is decorated with tons of paintings and drawings now. It helps brighten the nurse’s station and the nurses have better days too.”

 

“I’m glad. And Raven?”

 

“It really looks like she doesn’t want to go back home. There’s a classic car repair shop she managed to get a job at and she only works 3 days a week. That and the fact you offered her a free place to stay until the wedding I doubt she’s leaving anytime soon,” Clarke shook her head.

 

“I don’t care if she stays , she fixed my bike for free and you’ll have someone from home so it won’t feel lonely here.”

 

“That’s very sweet, but do not tell her that,” Clarke kissed her gently before wiping her lipstick off Lexa’s lips. “I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“It’s not anything bad,” During the last few weeks, Clarke’s favorite patient at the hospital was a 6 month old baby named Aden. He and his parents were in a car accident. His parents were DOA, but Aden got away with only a couple of scratches. Unfortunately, he developed chronic bronchitis from being in the cold too long, so they were keeping him in the hospital for a while. His only living relative was his grandmother, who is being cared for in a nursing home. “There’s this little boy at the hospital named Aden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT NOTE*  
> When I wrote the first chapter, I made the backstory of Lexa's mother and father open ended because I hadn't choose which would be the monarch. Lexa's mother was the next in line for the throne and she ran away but did not officially abdicate. Gustus is of noble birth. He's Lexa's stepdad. When they married, Gustus was considered reigning monarch.


	6. Well doesn't that just make your ovaries ache?

“Aden?” Lexa reiterated, struggling to focus as Clarke unbuttoned her shirt to change. “That’s not fair,” Lexa muttered. Clarke sighed, moving to button her shirt back up, only for Lexa to swatt her hands away. “What about Aden?”

 

“He and his parents were in a car accident about a month and a half ago. His parents were DOA and he doesn’t have any family who can take care of him. He’s being released in a week and they’re gonna put him in the system. Lexa, he’s six months old with chronic bronchitis. He doesn’t warm up to people well,” Clarke explained.

 

“So you want me to help you find a family for him?”

 

“Not exactly,” Lexa tilted her head to the side, waiting for Clarke to continue. Clarke was running out of time before Aden was a permanent ward of the system.“ I want to adopt him. I want us to adopt him.”

 

“What? Clarke ...”

 

“Hear me out,” Clarke interrupted. “Come with me to meet him tomorrow and if you don’t fall in love with him, I’ll drop it.”

 

“I think we both know you won’t,” Lexa pulled the blonde into a kiss. “Okay. If everything goes well tomorrow, then we’ll ……. figure something out. Tell me about Aden.”

 

“Well, he likes Star Wars.  He doesn’t understand anything that happens but he will stare at the screen till the end credits roll. He even has a stuffed R2D2; we watch one of the movies every Friday.”

 

“You watch Star Wars with him? You won’t even watch Star Wars with me!”

 

“Well, he _is_ cuter than you,” Clarke laughed at Lexa’s faux gasp and look of betrayal.

 

“He’s already losing cool points with me.”

 

“Maybe we can watch it together.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa watched from the window as Clarke greeted the tiny blonde boy in the hospital crib. Even from a distance Lexa could see the smile Clarke brought out of the boy. Aden was practically jumping in her arms.  Clarke ruffled his hair before turning to Lexa, motioning her in. “Look, buddy. There’s someone I want you to meet. Say hi to Lexa,” Aden kept his face tucked into Clarke’s neck, yawning. “You just woke up, you can’t be sleepy already,” Aden rubbed his eyes in response. “He should be hungry. Can you hold him so I can get him some food?” Clarke was already passing him over to Lexa before she could respond.

 

“I guess you’re pretty cute, huh?”Lexa acknowledged, watching the blond headed boy focus on playing with the zippers on her jacket, pacifier in his mouth. “Yeah, with your cute little button nose and your chubby little cheeks,” Lexa sat down in the nearest chair, standing Aden up in her lap. She couldn’t help her smile as he leaned forward on his toes, grasping at her zippers again.“Aden, I heard you like Star Wars,” Lexa reached into his crib, pulling out the stuffed R2D2. “Well you can’t have R2D2 without CP3O,” Lexa smiled, pulling the plush toy out from the gift bag she brought. Aden babbled happily, reaching out for it with a smile on his face. “You think we’d make good parents for you?” Aden looked up at Lexa, head tilted to the side, no care in the world. “What am I asking you for?”

 

“Are you bonding?” Clarke asked, walking back into the room, nurse hot on her trails. The nurse sat down a tray and began to make a bottle for Aden.

 

“Yes, actually. We’ve decided that Sunday nights are Star Wars nights and we must watch at least two movies accompanied by the appropriate themed snacks. Right, buddy?”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Here you go” The nurse told Clarke, handing her the bottle “He didn’t sleep well last night so he’ll probably fall right back to sleep.”

 

“What kept him up?”  Clarke frowned, looking back at the nurse

 

“He was having trouble breathing so we had to put him on the nebulizer a few times all night; it kept waking him up. Plus he didn’t get to see his favorite person and was cranky all day,” The nurse smiled at Clarke before leaving.

 

“You want to feed him?” Clarke asked Lexa, holding out the bottle. Lexa nodded and turned Aden to face Clarke, “That’s gonna be uncomfortable to both of you,” The blonde turned Aden so that he could be fed comfortably.  Clarke knelt down, brushing her fingers through the small blonde strands of Aden’s hair, while Lexa fed him.

 

“When does he get released?” Lexa questioned, looking into Aden’s baby blue eyes as he ate.

 

“Friday.”

 

“I’ll talk to my dad and I’ll see if we can figure something out, but I think you should talk to your mom. This is huge and we’re not even married. I think your mom should be here to help you, to help us. Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“I want to do this with you.”

 

“Okay, let’s do this,” Clarke pulled Lexa in for a kiss. “You know you lied to me?”Lexa mumbled against her lips.

 

“How so? “

 

“You said he doesn't warm up to people and he's the happiest baby I've ever seen in my life.”

 

* * *

 

 

 _“Generally, this would be a longer process but your …. social  status helps speed the process along. Technically, he’ll still be a ward of the state until the paperwork can go through and it’ll take a couple of days. By the time the paperwork goes through it will be the holidays and we don’t want him to be stuck in a home for Christmas, so he’s yours for Christmas and New Years.”_ The social worker’s words were floating around in Clarke’s head all morning. After smothering Lexa’s face with kisses, they were finally heading to the hospital to pick up Aden. Lexa even surprised her with a car seat for Aden.

 

“I’m gone less than month and you have a baby,” Abby said, pulling Clarke out of her thoughts. “I’ve been pretty laisser-faire at this point, but you’re rushing into this.”

 

“You’re probably right, but you can’t talk me out of this, mom. You can’t tell me he’s not my son,” Lexa kissed the side of her head.

 

“You should see him, Mama Griff; he kinda looks like her,” Raven intervened. “Blue eyes, blonde hair, and that kid can eat. I went with Clarke to the hospital one day and she was just starting to feed him. I left to get some coffee and when I came back he was on his second bottle. I was gone seven to eight minutes tops.”

 

“Ms. Griffin,” Lexa started before Abby interrupted.

 

“Call me Abby, Lexa,”

 

“Um, Abby. Aden needs a family and I’m sure there are a lot of couples who would love to be Aden’s parents, but there’s always a chance that he could end up with horrible people. My sister is adopted and we don’t always get along, but she used to tell me about how her foster families treated her; that’s not something I want for anyone, much less a six month old. That’s something that I won’t risk. We may not be the most prepared, but we’ll try our hardest for him.”

 

“I know I won’t be able to talk you out of this so I won’t even try. I just want you to know what you’re getting into,” Abby decided, opening the car door. “Come on. Let’s meet my grandson.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa was signing the paperwork to get Aden released while Clarke and Abby packed up Aden’s room. Somewhere between the car and Aden’s room Raven had disappeared. Aden was still asleep and Clarke was waiting until they had to leave to move him into his car seat. The blonde had made a bottle for him, knowing it won’t be long before he woke up hungry. “He’s ready to go,” Lexa said, poking her head in through the doorway. “Keep R2D2 out,” Lexa told Abby, seeing her packing up his stuffed animals. “It’s his favorite,” Clarke pulled out warmer clothes to change Aden into before carefully placing the sleeping infant on the changing table.

 

“Since when do you know how to change diapers?” Abby asked, tossing Clarke a diaper.

 

“I’ve been visiting him for about a month. It was only a matter of time before I had to learn,”Clarke rebutted, sticking her tongue out at her mother. The blonde quickly changed the infant before asking Lexa to find Raven so that they can leave. “You ready to go home, little man?” Clarke whispered, strapping him into the car seat.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up, Lexa could feel extra weight on her chest. The opposite half of the bed was cold and she could hear the sink running in the bathroom. Lexa stretched her arms, opening her eyes. There was Aden sleeping peacefully on her chest with his pacifier in his mouth and R2D2 at his side. “Clarke? There’s an Aden on my chest,” Clarke walked out the bathroom, fully dressed with a smile on her face.

 

“Sorry. He woke up in the middle of the night and wouldn’t go back to sleep. I brought him in here and he fell asleep on top of you. It’s the longest he’s slept since he’s been in the hospital,” Clarke apologized, crawling into the bed to give Lexa a good morning kiss.

 

“I don’t mind. Where are you going?”

 

“Christmas shopping with my mom and Raven. I need to get the shopping done before we go into full wedding mode, we only have a two weeks. I would have brought him, but every time I tried, he started to wake up and cry.”

 

“You didn’t want to go shopping with me?” Lexa feigned a pout.

 

“Of course I did, but how am I supposed to get your gift with you with me?”

 

“True. Maybe Aden and I will sneak out later and get your present.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Clarke yelled over her shoulder as she left.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa was still in bed a good two more hours before Aden woke up. He sat up to rub his eyes before flopping back down on Lexa’s chest. He was content to stay that way all of five minutes before he tried to roll of the bed. “Where do you think you’re going?” Lexa questioned, moving the infant back on her chest. Aden looked up at her with his usual smile and big blue eyes. “Let’s go get you something to eat, ” Lexa grimaced, quickly running to the changing table. “After you get your diaper changed. And as soon as I learn how to change a diaper. Any tips? ” Aden giggled, which is what he pretty much  did when anyone talked to him. “Well, there's always Google” Lexa grabbed a diaper before searching how to change a diaper on Google.

 

“What are you doing?” Her mother's voice tore her attention away from her phone.

 

“Learning how to change a diaper”

 

“You shouldn't stand in front of him like that”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You're in the spray zone” Annette shook her head, walking into the room. “Boys tend to go when the cold air hits them. Trust me I learned the hard way” Anette took the diaper from Lexa, moving her daughter to stand on the side of the changing table. “Watch me”

 

“Why are you helping me?” Anette ignored her question, busying herself with Aden’s diaper.

 

“Your father told me you wanted to adopt him. Why?”

 

“He needed a family”

 

“It's not your responsibility to find a family for him”

 

“Just because it's not my responsibility, doesn't mean I can't help”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well doesn't that just make your ovaries ache?” Raven gushed, watching Lexa and Aden in the pool. Lexa had tired the little man out. Now he was falling asleep on Lexa as she stood in the pool, “Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks so.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Clarke asked, following her line of sight. She smiled, watching Lexa carefully get out of the pool to grab a towel. Lexa wiped the water droplets from his hair before tossing the towel on his back.

 

“You might want to turn your head a little to the left?” Raven suggested, turning Clarke's head towards Costia lingering around the edge of the pool. “Like a lion on the prowl. Lurking, watching, waiting to pounce. It's kind of creepy how she's rubbing her stomach and watching them.”

 

“Not helping.”

 

“Oh, she's on the move," Raven chuckled. “Look at her waddle,” Clarke rolled her eyes, leaving Raven.

 

“So it is true?”Costia smirked, approaching Lexa. “What's his name?”  Lexa glanced up at her ex, returning her attention to exhausted baby in her arms.

 

“Aden”

 

“What did you do to my little man?” Clarke grinned, walking out.

 

“Well, after my mom taught me how to change a diaper and we had breakfast, we went shopping and got new clothes and swim diapers. Didn't know those were a thing. We watched Scooby Doo: one and two. He loved it by the way. We had lunch. He ate all my pineapple too. Afterwards we decided to go for a swim. Now here we are.”

 

“How long have you been out here?”

 

“About two hours,”Lexa shrugged, getting out of the pool lounge chair. “I’m going to put him down and we can finish his room,” Costia scoffed, watching the small family walk away.

 

“Bye to you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the small family woke up, the palace was already filled with the smells of a Griffin Christmas. Clarke figured her parents had taken over the kitchen and whipped up the biggest Christmas breakfast that they could manage.  Her parents and Gustus had went overboard with presents for Aden.  Even Anya and Indra had snuck out and brought gifts. There  were tons of Lego Duplos sets, wooden blocks, bouncers, walkers, and too many toys that make incessant noises. Not to mention the baby clothes, shoes, bibs and anything else Aden would need. Lexa had even overnighted an enormous stuffed Scooby-Doo for Aden too.

 

Aden was wide-eyed and amazed by the lights and decorations on the Christmas tree. Even though he couldn’t crawl, he still tried to squirm out of Lexa’s arms as they approached the tree. His goal was the little tikes toy coupe. Lexa stood him up in front of the car and Aden immediately fumbled with all the bells and whistles on it. It didn’t take long before he was reaching out for Clarke or Lexa to pick him up so he could move onto the next toy.

 

“HO! HO! HO!” Gustus bellowed from the top of the stair, dressed fully in a Santa suit, white beard and all. Raven, Annette, Luna, Indra, Anya, and Lincoln followed him down the stairs. Abby and Jake walked into the living room, carrying a tray full of coffee and muffins with a small dish of pineapple for Aden. Gustus marched his way to the couch and Lexa passed Aden over to him. “Well, what do you want for Christmas?” Aden giggled, pulling at Gustus’s white dyed beard. “Ow,” Aden’s smile only widen.

 

“You never dressed up like Santa for us,” Lexa pointed out, passing a cup of coffee to Clarke.

 

“Because you caught us sticking presents under the tree, trying to catch Santa,” Indra pointed out, ruffling Aden’s hair. Aden watched Lexa drink from her cup, reaching out for the cup himself.

 

“No coffee for you,” Clarke chuckled, pulling Aden into her lap. Clarke grabbed the dish of pineapple, feeding Aden a small piece.

 

“Are you ready for the next week?” Raven asked Clarke and Lexa. “It’s gonna be crazy from here on out. Everybody’s coming in a few days and Octavia is still pissed at you by the way.”

 

“Thanks for the reminder. Everything is ready. We’ve been pushed around to different appointments, fittings, and tastings all week to confirm. I’m tired so I’m glad it’s almost here.”

 

“We’ve even got Aden a little suit,” Lexa beamed. “Did you know they have baby sperry’s?” Lexa crawled under the tree, pulling out a necklace box. “Speaking of the wedding, I have your something blue, ” Lexa turned the box to face Clarke, revealing a diamond encrusted sapphire necklace with matching earrings. “What do you think?”

 

“Holy shit”

 

“Raven!” Clarke exclaimed, covering  Aden’s ears. Aden happily continued to gnaw on his pineapple. “What?! That’s some serious bling”

 

“Bling? Does anyone use that anymore?” Clarke laughed, stopping Aden from grabbing at the jewelry once it caught his attention.

 

“I do; therefore, it is cool,” Raven corrected, crawling under the tree herself. “Speaking of cool, I got Aden a present” Raven pushed a medium sized box towards Clarke’s feet.

 

“I doubt that if it’s coming from you” And Clarke was right. Raven, of course, picked out the most obnoxious present she could find. An entire music kit with drums, maracas, clappers, and a tambourine. Not only did the kit make noise with every movement, there was no way to turn down the sound. Once Aden figured out that every time he hit the drum set that music would play, he would not stop banging on it. Clarke and Lexa didn’t have the heart to take it from him so it was nonstop. So that was all they heard for the rest of the day. It was worth it to them to see the smile on his face but that didn’t mean Clarke wasn’t going to get Raven back for that.

 

“There's a gift for both of you hidden way back behind the tree” Raven also pointed out, pulling out an envelope with a small bow on top of it. Lexa took the envelope, quickly opening it and pulled out the papers inside. “What is it?” Lexa grinned, showing Clarke.

 

“It's Aden’s adoption certificate”

* * *

 

“Is it really necessary for us to be this early? We have 45 minutes before the plane lands,” Lexa asked, unbuckling Aden from his seat.

 

“Yes. The plane might land early,” Clarke rebutted, wrapping the blanket back around Aden.

 

“But what if it’s delayed?” Clarke huffed at Lexa's question, staring out the window. “You’re nervous.”

 

“Yes, I didn’t tell one of my best friends that I’m marrying a princess then I don’t tell her that I adopted the cutest little boy in all of Norway _and_ she’s already upset with me because I took off without telling her,” Aden stretched in Lexa’s arms, managing to kick off his shoes once again, “You just don’t want to keep your shoes on, do you?”

 

“He also doesn’t want to go to sleep,” Aden had sunk into Lexa’s arm, barely keeping his eyes open as he tried to stay awake by playing with his tiny stuffed Chewbacca. Clarke grabbed his pacifier from his bag before Lexa passed him over to her. “I don’t understand why he’ll only fall asleep for you.”

 

“Your his favorite person to play with. Of course he doesn’t want to fall asleep with you around,” Aden’s head was already lolling on Clarke’s chest. Clarke slipped his pacifier in his mouth, gently rubbing his back.

 

“How come you didn’t want to greet your friends when they got off the plane? Lincoln will be more than accommodating, but I think they’d prefer you.”  

 

“I know,” Clarke sighed, “ I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ll all mad at me.”

 

“Why would they be mad at you?”

 

“I didn’t tell them you were a princess. I only told Raven.”

 

“That doesn’t sound bad.”

 

“I’ve known them pretty much my entire life and I kept something really huge from them,” Aden finally succumbed to sleep, holding a handful of Clarke’s shirt.

 

“Clarke, look at the little guy sleeping on your chest. He’s our number one priority. Telling your friends was probably the last thing on your mind. He was the best Christmas present anyone could ask for. You’re growing up; you all are. I know they’ve been like a second family to you, but you don’t owe them an explanation. Your mom didn’t need one. Your friends can be upset, but you don’t owe them anything,” Clarke stared down at Aden’s face. “Here they come.”


	7. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mmeister911 for editing this fic.

**6 days until the wedding**

  
  
Lexa had suggested for the group to go out for dinner before returning to the castle. Jake and Abby decided to join them at the last minute. Currently, Aden was standing on his tiptoes on Lexa's lap, watching the plate of bread being passed back and forth. Lexa only used one hand to hold him in place, "You're doing that to him on purpose now," Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven and Jasper. She knew that Aden would be restless until he got comfortable enough to fall asleep. That meant a full stomach and a warm body to nap on. 

  
  
"Cause it's so fun," Raven grinned. Clarke pulled out his snack cup full of Gerber puffs from his bag. "You know they have booster seats here, right?"

  
  
"I know. He won't sit still," Aden let out a squeal when Clarke was taking to long to get the lip open. "Calm down. Here."   


  
"6 days left. You nervous?" Monty asked.

  
  
"Excited," Lexa corrected, sending a smile Clarke's way. Aden looked up at her, holding out one of his puffs. Lexa ate the snack, pretending to eat Aden's fingers to his amusement. 

  
  
"I still think this is a terrible idea," Bellamy muttered into his glass.

  
  
"Here we go," Raven groaned, sliding down in her seat.

  
  
"Finally someone said it," Octavia started. "You're marrying a stranger then you adopt a kid out of nowhere. You are 23, Clarke. Don't you think you are a little young to be making these decisions"   


  
"You're younger than her, O. Aren't you a little young to be judging people's decisions?" Raven countered, pushing her plate away, "Her parents don't have any problems with it."    


  
"The only reason you don't have a problem with this is because you are benefiting from it all!" Aden stuck his face into Lexa's stomach.    


  
"Can you not yell? He doesn't like loud noises," Lexa whispered, laying Aden's head on her shoulder, "It's okay. I know she scared you," Clarke rubbed his back.    


  
"Octavia, this is Clarke's decision. Your opinion doesn't matter," Abby intervened, getting out of her seat to leave. "Let's get you to sleep, huh?" Abby cooed, taking Aden away from Lexa. She knew that this argument was far from over and her being there will only agitate the problem, "Say bye," Abby waved his hand for him. "Bye-bye. Come on, Jake," She said, sending her ex husband a knowing look. Jake quickly grabbed Aden's diaper bag, following her out of the restaurant.    


  
"Get it all out now, because I'm marrying Lexa," Clarke shrugged, "I don't have to explain anything to you. This is what I want to do."   


  
"This is ridiculous. You can't be serious about all this. You didn't even tell me about it. I had to read about in a magazine."   


  
"She's right," Finn intervened before Clarke could stop him.

  
"Don't!" Clarke demanded, then turned to face Octavia, "I told you. I told all of you before my parents. Raven, Monty, Jasper, and even Murphy were more supportive than you. Why would I tell you when I knew all I was going to get in return was a lecture?" Clarke defended.    


  
"You're not even in love with her. If anything this makes you look like a-"    


  
"Octavia," Lexa calmly interrupted, resting her hand on top of Clarke's. Her voice was loud and powerful enough for the entire restaurant to hear. "I suggest you stop talking before you say something you might regret. You and Clarke may not be on the best of terms now, but she's still one of your best friends. And if you have a problem with our wedding, can you wait for us to discuss it where it won’t cause a scene?" Octavia looked around at the other partons staring at then before she huffed and continued to eat her desert.    


  
"The accent. Please keep talking," Raven gushed, fanning herself, "Ow! Did you just kick me?"    


  
"Yes. Stop hitting on my fiancée," Clarke scoffed.    


  
"Some princess you're gonna be."    


  
"Alright, you're going to have to take him back. He refuses to fall asleep," Abby announced, sliding back into her seat. Aden was practically limp in her arms, but the little guy still managed to stay awake long enough for Abby to give up.    


  
"Clarke's got him spoiled. He refuses to sleep until he's in her arms." 

  
  
"Shut up. He just likes to snuggle," Clarke sat him in her lap, turning him so he had enough room to stretch out his legs. The little guy wrapped his fingers around Clarke's  and relaxed into her side, tucking his face into her chest. Lexa laid his blanket over his legs as he dozed off. "The nurses told me they think he was breastfed."   


  
"Can he breathe like that?"    


  
"Yeah, I can hear him," Abby grinned, clearly proud of her daughter.    


  
"I'm gonna go. I'll see you at home. I mean palace," Abby said, kissing Clarke and Aden on the forehead and patting Lexa on the shoulder. 

  
  
"We're almost done. We'll be right behind you."    
  


* * *

  
  


Lexa gently shut the door to Aden's room after checking to make sure the baby monitor was on. She unbuttoned her shirt, stretching her tired muscles as she entered the room. The lights were off and there was only a glow of candles spread out across the room. Lexa froze in her spot, almost dropping the baby monitor in her hand. " That's new," She croaked, eyeing the silky, black lace robe Clarke was currently donning. It was practically see through and Lexa could see the outline of the matching lingerie. Clarke crossed the room, taking the baby monitor out of Lexa's hand before shutting the door.   


  
"I planned this for Christmas, but the day got away from us," Clarke explained, leading Lexa to their bed, "I'm glad because I want to thank you for today and well everyday."   


  
"For what?" The brunette asked, looking her fiancee in the eye as she sat down on the bed.    


  
"You make me feel special. I guess that's what made you so different from anyone else I've dated. I want you to know that's why I said yes. I'm not looking to get anything else out of this marriage. I don't know if I'm in love with you, but I know I'm not far from falling," Clarke watched Lexa's facial expression change from entranced to that goofy smile that she reserved to only a few, "I want to make you feel as special as you make me feel," Clarke informed her, letting her robe fall all the way to the ground.   


  
"Wow!"Lexa gulped, licking her lips. "I really hope I don't wake up," Clarke laughed, straddling her lap. "In case this isn't a dream, are you sure you don't want to wait?"   


  
"It doesn't matter whenever or wherever we are, it'll be special because it's you and me" Lexa stiffly nodded. "Are you okay?"   


  
"Yeah, I'm just kinda nervous."   


  
"Me too.  It's different when your first time with someone is your last first time," Lexa slide her hands around Clarke's waist.    
  


* * *

  
  
Lexa stretched out, feeling the cold of the sheets next to her. Blinking she looked around the room, focusing on the bear cub in front of her? Lexa sat up slightly, squinting at the brown "cub". "You're finally awake," Clarke's voice tore her attention away from the creature. Clarke crossed the room, picking up the cub. That's when Lexa saw the tuffs of blonde hair sticking out from the onesie.

  
  
"What is he wearing?"   


  
"Isn't it cute? It's adorable and it keeps him warm. I put it on him when he woke up last night. He fell back asleep on his own," Clarke gushed, kissing Aden's cheek before handing him a piece of banana. He effectively smashed the fruit in his hand before shoving the remains in his mouth." Can you hold him so I can get his bib?" Lexa nodded, lifting the infant up in the air.   


  
"Always making a mess, huh?" Aden giggled, showing off his two front teeth. Lexa kissed his nose before putting back down on the bed, "I really wish mommy would hand me some pants," Clarke fastened the bib around Aden's neck before grabbing him and headed towards the door.    


  
"Sorry. We're watching Star Wars today. No time to stop, but you can join us if you want."

* * *

  
  


By the time Lexa showered and got dressed, the kitchen was buzzing with people. At the helm was Clarke and Jake. The pair were cooking up a storm. Abby sat at the stool next to the counter with Aden sitting on top of it, giggling at whatever funny faces Abby made. It didn't take long before he noticed her, stretching his arms out for her to pick him up. 

  
  
"So you see her and just forget about me huh?" Abby deadpanned, glancing back at Lexa. Lexa faked a groan, picking him up and sitting him on her hip. "He's so much bigger than when he came home."    


  
"Probably because he everyone keeps feeding him whenever they see him and someone is making him milkshakes and thinks I don't notice," Clarke stared at her dad, who raised his hands in surrender.    


  
"No idea what your talking about," Jake shrugged, focusing on the frying pan in front of him. Lexa slid up next to Clarke, leaning down for a kiss. Aden took that opportunity to wrap his arms around the blonde’s neck.    


  
"So that was your plan, huh? Use me to get to her," Lexa frowned, kissing Aden's forehead. "Traitor," Looking around the room Lexa noticed that none of Clarke's friends, excluding Raven, were in the kitchen. "Where is everyone else?"    


  
"Sleeping or ignoring me," Clarke muttered.    


  
"I'm sure that's not true,"    


  
"Nope it's true," Raven piped up, snagging a piece of bacon off the nearest plate. "Murphy, Monty, and Jasper are sleeping. Everyone else is sulking in their room."    


  
"Thank you, Raven. I'm sure that's exactly what she wanted to hear."    


  
"They're being asses about this. She shouldn't feel bad."    


  
"Seriously?" Clarke huffed, pointing to Aden, "6 month old right in front of you."    


  
"He can't understand me," Raven waved her off. "So I hear it's Star Wars day. Are you making cookies?"    


  
"No," Abby answered for Clarke.    


  
"Please, please, pretty please,"Raven pouted, “She always make cookies on movie days."   


  
"If I make cookies then you'll want pizza. And you can't have pizza without beer,"Clarke covered Aden's ears, “And after a few beers you start calling everybody bitch."   


  
"I promise I'll be good……… bitch."    
  


* * *

  
  


Aden was more than happy, sitting on Lexa's lap and playing with her hand. Clarke thought the scene was adorable. Aden was still so small that Lexa's hand could cover the entire surface of Aden's stomach. And their son got a kick out of hiding his face behind her other hand. Some time between when she put the cookies in the oven and Raven setting up the TV Aden had slobbed all over his shirt and now was shirtless, laying against Lexa's stomach while Lexa fed him his Lil Crunches. Clarke crossed the room, tucking herself into Lexa's side. "Where's his shirt?"    


  
"I'm using it as a burp cloth," Aden tried to turn to face Clarke, unwilling to leave Lexa's lap. Lexa turned him around, throwing his blanket over Aden's legs,“He spit up all over me.” 

  
  
"You know, the chips were supposed to be for after he got his bottle," Clarke grabbed his bottle from the table, immediately gaining the attention of the boy. Aden opened his mouth, looking at the bottle.  Clarke handed Lexa the bottle and watched as Aden quickly started to devour it. Almost immediately, the couple could hear his hiccups starting. Clarke bent down, kissing his cheek, "Stop eating so fast," Raven plopped down next to Clarke on the couch. More on Clarke than the couch itself. "There is the rest of the sofa right there and you decide to sit on me."    


  
"We're bonding as a family."    


  
"We?" Clarke scoffed.   
  


* * *

  
  


Aden managed to stay awake for two of the movies. Now, he was staring off into space with his head tucked into Lexa's neck. Clarke grabbed the nearest stuffed animal, Scooby-Doo, laying it out on the closest couch cushion. "Your kid sleeps a lot," Raven pointed out,watching Aden's eyes stayed closed longer and longer after each blink.    


  
"He's 6 months old," At Clarke's voice Aden's eyes shot open. "Whisper so he can fall asleep," It didn't take long before Aden was dead weight on Lexa. "You've successfully put him to sleep on your own," Lexa smiled down at Aden, rubbing his back.    


  
"Oh, you left this on the counter," Raven remembered, tossing Aden's medicine at Clarke.    


  
"You distracted me with your cookies," Clarke rolled her eyes then turned to Lexa. "We have to give him his medicine."    


  
"He's going to wake up. He'll be so upset," Lexa pointed out.    


  
"I know," Clarke sighed, standing up. She put the medicine in her pocket before carefully taking Aden from Lexa. Immediately, he squirmed in her arms, letting out whimpers before he was quickly full out crying. "I know. Mommy's mean. I'm sorry. I'll give you right back once you take your medicine," Clarke cooed, bouncing on her heels. Clarke kissed his hair before walking to her bedroom.    


  
"So according to my intel, last night was a big night for you and my blonde friend," Raven wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.    
  


* * *

  
  


"Alright just a few minutes and you can go back to sleep," Clarke whispered, resting the mask over Aden's face. Even though the machine was practically quiet, Clarke could tell it still upset him. "It's okay. You're okay," Aden tightened his grip on Clarke's thumb, moving his head to get the mask off. "I'm still here. It won't take long,"    


  
"That seems to bother him more than it should," Abby pointed out, leaning against the doorframe.    


  
"I know," Clarke sighed, watching Aden finally calm down as the medication set in. "I guess it reminds him of the hospital. He was there for so long." 

  
  
"Is this from the accident or the surgery?"    


  
"You read his file?"    


  
"Sorry, I was curious. He's so small for his age. He's a lucky one"    


  
"The surgery. The accident didn't help, he was out in the cold too long before anyone found him." Aden squirmed, tucking his face into Clarke's body. "Can you pass me his blanket?" Abby nodded, laying the blanket on her grandson.    


  
"Generally, this close to the wedding, brides are running ragged to get everything into place."    


  
"If I was marrying anyone else, I would be. I'm not worried."   
  


* * *

  
  


Anya tossed the basketball at Lexa. "Feel like shooting around a bit?"   


  
"Anything to get away from this conversation," Lexa muttered, side eyeing Raven, "Let me tell Clarke."   


  
"Tell me what?" Clarke asked, walking into the room.   


  
"We are going to play some basketball, if you don't mind," Lexa responded, kissing Aden's forehead.   


  
"Go. He's asleep so I don't have to pretend to be interested in these movies," Clarke chuckled at Lexa's frown.    


  
"Well since Lexa won't tell me anything, I guess I'll have to get details from you," Raven smiled mischievously.   


  
"Let's go," Lexa stressed, throwing the ball back at Anya.   


  
"So tell me what happened?"   
  


* * *

  
  


"What was that all about?" Anya questioned, watching Lexa dribble the ball.   


  
"Clarke gave me a belated Christmas gift last night," Lexa said, staring at the backboard.   


  
"Oh?"   


  
"And I'm an idiot," Lexa groaned, sitting on the ground.   


  
"I won't refute that, but please do tell?"   


  
"You know we haven't been..."    


  
"Yeah," Anya nodded for her to continue.    


  
"Well, she planned for us to..."   


  
"Okay?"   


  
"And I couldn't," Anya immediately started laughing. "It's not like that!"   


  
"I'm sure every middle-aged man says that too," The blonde joked, grinning down at the princess.    


  
"I could, you know," Lexa raised her eyebrows. "But then I started thinking."   


  
"That's never a good sign coming from you,"   
  
"

It's like you forget you technically work for me," Lexa huffed, “Anyway, this is, hopefully, it’s going to be both our last first time and I wanted it to mean something. So I told her that."

  
  
"So it's pushed back to your wedding night?" Lexa groaned again, laying on the ground and covering her eyes with her arm.   


  
"Not exactly."   


  
"So what exactly?" Anya replied, sitting next to her. 

  
"I told you how I'm an idiot, right?"   
  


* * *

  
  


"So she wussed out?" Raven huffed.   


  
"She did not wuss out. What she did was sweet," Clarke smiled, thinking about Lexa fumbling through her words trying to explain herself last night. 

  
_  
"I can't," Lexa stopped her, gripping Clarke's waist, "As much as I want to," Lexa groaned, glancing down at Clarke's cleavage, "We can't. Well, we can, but we shouldn't"  _

_  
  
"Why not?"  Clarke asked softly, combing her fingers through Lexa's hair.  _

_  
  
"Because..." Lexa paused, focusing on the way Clarke was pressed against her. "Because..." She gulped. "Because..." Clarke lifted her chin.    
_

_  
"Maybe look me in the eyes," Clarke suggested, "Should I put the robe back on?"    
_

_  
"No! You should dress like this more often. I like it... A lot," Clarke grinned, pulling Lexa in for a kiss, "That was nice,"    
_

_  
"Lexa?"    
_

_  
"Hm?"    
_

_  
"You haven't finished your sentence. We shouldn't have sex because?"    
_

_  
"Because I don't want to have sex with you," Clarke raised her eyebrows. "No! I want to. No! I don't want to. I want to make love to you," Lexa stuttered. "And I can't do that unless we feel that way about each other."    
_

  
"Sounds like she wussed out to me too," Octavia spoke up.    


  
"Done ignoring me?"    


  
"If this was me instead of you, you would act the same way," Octavia refuted, plopping down on the couch next to Clarke, unintentionally jostling Aden.    


  
"Watch it," Clarke observed the way Aden shifted in her arms, rubbing his hair to soothe him. "That's possible, but you have gone out of your way to make me the bad guy like I personally screwed you over. This is my decision and maybe you don't want me to move or that I'm not looking at this long term. I don't know, but whatever it is you didn't want to support me in any way, shape, or form. I love you like a sister, but if you can't be happy for me then why are you here?"   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally expected to end this story at 10 chapters but I think it's gonna be between 10 and 15.


	8. Going to the Chapel and We're going to get Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff as they countdown to the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Mmeister911 for editing this

Lexa didn't know what she did exactly to end up in this situation, but she was so glad she did whatever she did. Clarke was straddling her and grinding against her  while giving her bruising kisses. It wasn't long before Lexa's tongue slipped into her mouth, both moaned and Lexa moved her hands up under the blonde’s shirt. Clarke slowly pushed her hands back down before Lexa's hands began to wonder again. "Do we have to make a rule that your hands can't go under or in my clothing?" Clarke asked as she pulled away. 

  
  
"I hope not. It would make me feel like I'm in middle school again." 

  
  
"Hey, we made a deal. This was your idea by the way," Lexa frowned, dropping her head to Clarke's shoulder. 

  
  
"You shouldn't listen to me. I asked you to marry me on the first date so maybe I'm not very smart," Lexa mumbled, moving her lips the sensitive area under Clarke's ear. "Let me have this," Lexa pouted, sliding her hands back under her shirt. Clarke smiled, but Lexa could see it didn't reach her eyes. "What's wrong?" Clarke casted her eyes towards her legs. "This wouldn't have anything to do with why Octavia is staying at a hotel, would it?" 

  
  
"Lincoln told you." 

  
  
"Well, he technically works for me and can't keep a secret to save his life."    


  
"You can't use the fact that you are technically their boss forever," Clarke smirked, kissing the Lexa underneath her chin. 

  
  
"Yes I can. I'm going to be their queen," Lexa countered with a smug grin. "And since you are my queen, I'm going to talk to Octavia in the morning and make this right. Okay?" 

  
  
"Okay"    
  


* * *

  
  


Lexa quickly slipped into the bathroom, heading straight to the toilet. She froze, hearing the bathroom door open again. "Clarke, I have to use the restroom." 

  
  
"Go ahead. I just need to brush my teeth," Clarke replied, grabbing her toothbrush. Lexa just stared at her. "What?" 

  
  
"I can't use the bathroom in front of you." 

  
  
"Why not?" Clarke scoffed, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. "We're getting married in four days and you can't pee in front of me." 

  
  
"It's not personal. I just can't pee with company."

  
  
"I'm not just company. I'm going to be your wife, so we're not leaving until you pee," Clarke set her toothbrush down on the counter and turned to face Lexa with her arms crossed. 

  
  
"Can we work our way up to it?" Clarke didn't move, "Please, we can try again tomorrow, but now I really have to go," Lexa whined, bouncing on her heels. Clarke decided to show a little mercy. 

  
  
"Fine, but you have to give Aden a bath and dress him for the cake testing."    


  
"My dad wants me to join his meetings with the prime minister, the foreign Minister and representatives of the Defence Establishment though." 

  
  
"Which won't interfere with the cake test right?"

  
  
"Yes dear" Lexa deadpanned.    
  


* * *

  
  


"Scrub a dub dub in the tub," Lexa singsonged, washing Aden's feet. Aden smiled, splashing the water, "You wanna play with duckie?" Lexa asked, lifting the rubber duck. Aden took it, not wasting any time putting it in his mouth, "Or eat duckie? Whatever floats your boat," Clarke poked her head into the bathroom. 

  
  
"I'm going to the hospital and than the shop for the final fitting. I'll only be gone for a few hours. I’ll be back in time for the tasting," Clarke called out as a warning before walking in. Clarke laughed at the scene in front of her. Lexa and Aden were wearing matching swim goggles, surrounded by as many bath toys as possible. Lexa was in swim shorts and floaties. "What are you wearing?" 

  
  
"What... this?" Lexa looked down at herself, "It's all the rage in bath fashion this season or so I’ve heard." 

  
  
"My mistake. I'll have to trade in for some floaties since nudity is out." 

  
  
"Well you don't have to," Clarke nodded, leaning down for a goodbye kiss. Aden let out a squeal, looking up at Clarke. 

  
  
"I didn't forget you, snuggle bug" Clarke pecked Aden's lips, returning the smile her little boy gave her. "Wash this greasy head of hair."

  
  
"Say bye, mommy," Aden giggled as Lexa picked him up.    


  
"Bye" 

  
  
Lexa turned Aden to face her, looking at the mischievous smile on his face. "You better not pee on me. I see it in your eyes." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Lexa, I know he's a relatively quiet baby but Thelonious is a tight ass. He'll make more of a fuss than Aden," Gustus whispered, tickling Aden said tummy. 

  
  
"I know, but Clarke said Raven can't watch him alone anymore. Last time she watched him, Clarke found him with a screwdriver, poking at a wall socket. He hates it at the hospital and Abby is with mom. This was my only option," Lexa replied, fastening Aden in his car seat. "He drank his bottle, and ate a snack. Now he's full and on his way to sleep," Aden stared up at Lexa, completely relaxed in his seat, gargling. "I'll put him in the seat next to mine and after a few minutes, he'll be out like a light"    


  
"How are you going to keep him quiet?" 

  
  
"Easy," Lexa pulled out Aden's pacifier and a stuffed toy "If that doesn't work, food will." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Beautiful dress. I'm sure my sister will hate it," Nia smirked, walking into the private room. "We haven't had the pleasure of meeting, Miss Griffin," Clarke looked at the intruder through the mirror. 

  
  
"I'm not sure who I'm meeting exactly." 

  
  
"Lexa didn't tell you about me? And to think, she's my favorite niece," Nia smirked, grabbing a flute of champagne. Clarke looked the older woman up and down before speaking. 

  
  
"Raven, can you go ask for those other shoes?" Raven nodded, already heading for the door. "Let me guess: there's something you want and me being here ruins your plans?" 

  
  
"No, actually. You and my niece are probably the poster children for everything parliament would want for the throne. Save from that little incident that got her sent to boarding school. You two are one legitimate child away from perfection to them. I’m here to warn you actually." 

  
  
"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you are here help? You're probably the one that's been in Annette's ear about Lexa the entire time," Clarke huffed. 

  
  
"Wrong relative, dear," Nia chuckled, taking a seat. "What exactly could I gain from Lexa not taking the throne? Any claim I had to throne was gone when I decided to make my own money. My son has the intelligence, but not the drive to better this country. After him and Luna, there's a long stream of cousins that Parliament doesn't even bother to keep tabs on."

  
  
"Why are you telling me all this?" Clarke interrupted.    


  
"You know the saying: Side with the devil you know," Nia finished her drink in one gulp and stood, pulling out a business card. "When you figure it out give me a call. Not in the palace, there are ears everywhere."    
  


 

* * *

  
  


"Lexa, watch him," Clarke warned, pulling Aden's hand back from the cake plate. 

  
  
"He likes cake too Clarke," Lexa smiled, kissing Aden in the cheek, eliciting a giggle from the infant. "Aden....." Lexa wiggled him from side to side, watching his grin grow. "Aden...." Lexa lifted him in the air,wiggling him again. "Aden..." Lexa pretended to eat his belly, making munching noises.    
  
"I picked out a cake that I think you'll like since you hated every other one," Clarke whispered, waiting for the baker to return. 

  
  
"If you can't make a good chocolate cake, what kind of baker are you?" 

  
  
"You're ridiculous. You complained that the chocolate was too chocolatey."    


  
"It was," Lexa mumbled, tickling Aden's tummy. 

  
  
"This one is a dark chocolate cake with two layers of white in the middle. The icing is ganache for the white layers and fondant for the rest," Their baker ranted off, placing two pieces of cake in front of them. "It's a bit unusual, but it'll look beautiful when the designs are added," Clarke turned to face her fiancée.

  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" Lexa asked. 

  
  
"Because we've been here for two hours and my cake flavor has been chosen, my design is picked, and we're still trying to pick out which chocolate you’d prefer," Clarke quirked an eyebrow. 

  
  
"Hey, this is my wedding cake. You know what they say: second time's the charm." 

  
  
"You're not as funny as you think," Clarke frowned, pecking her lips. 

  
  
"I'm a hoot!" 

  
  
"Eat your cake," Clarke looked down at the plate and laughed. "Looks like you missed your opportunity," Lexa followed Clarke's eyes to see an Aden sized hand print in her cake and a happy 6 month old with cream and cake all over his face. "I told you to watch him. He's shifty like that," Lexa lifted him so they were eye to eye. 

  
  
"Well, is it good?" Aden grinned, holding his hand out to Lexa.    
  


 

* * *

  
  


Aden managed a smile through his pacifier, leaning into the mountain of pillows Lexa stacked behind him. His hair was all over the place after he woke up on the car ride back, determined to play. Lexa smiled, blowing raspberries into his stomach. "He'll never go back to sleep if you keep playing with him," Clarke commented, sitting behind Lexa on the bed, "Warm him up some milk. It should knock him out," Lexa lifted Aden to her chest, grabbing his blanket. 

  
  
"Lexa," She heard, turning the corner. The princess turned around to find Costia bent over, clutching at her door. "I think my water broke" Costia grimaced, tightening her grip on the doorframe. Lexa looked at Costia’s stomach, then the ground, then at Aden before running into her bedroom. 

  
  
"Clarke!" Her fiancée rushed to her, grabbing her face. 

  
  
"What's wrong?" 

  
  
"Baby!" Lexa gulped, causing Clarke to look over Aden. 

  
  
"What's wrong with Aden?" Clarke questioned. Lexa started shaking her head. 

  
  
"Baby," Lexa pointed towards Costia. 

  
  
"She's having the baby?" Lexa nodded. "Okay, give me Aden and go find my mom. Then get a car ready to go to the hospital."    
  


* * *

  
  


"Two days before our wedding. This is not how I thought we'd be spending it," Clarke groaned, rubbing the kinks out of her neck." Childbirth is intense." 

  
  
"That's an understatement." 

  
  
"You freaked out," Clarke smirked, rubbing circles on Lexa's palm. 

  
  
"Did not," Lexa pouted. 

  
  
"It's okay that you freaked out."   
  
"It was not a freak out. I was in awe at the miracle of childbirth," The blonde laughed, laying her head on Lexa's shoulder. 

  
  
"Have you seen him yet?" 

  
  
"Yeah," She trailed off, "Kid is so cute I almost thought he was my kid for a second." 

  
  
"Ha ha," Clarke deadpanned. "Can I be honest?" 

  
  
"Always." 

  
  
"It's not exactly a comforting feeling seeing how much pain she was in. I'm sure it was worth it, considering what she got out of it. It's scary," Clarke pulled out her phone, showing Lexa her lockscreen. It used to be an old picture of her first real painting, but it slowly changed to a picture of her and Lexa to a picture of Lexa and Aden. "We could really mess him up if we make mistakes." 

  
  
"Potentially," The princess paused and started to think. "But maybe our one act of love and kindness turned his life around for the better." 

  
  
"You're a natural at this,"

  
  
"Yeah, I'll be a pro before baby number 2." 

  
  
"Baby number 2? If you have a timeline for my uterus, I would like to know about it."    


  
"And you will, as soon as I get access," Lexa smirked. 

  
  
"Shut up," Clarke gave her a playful shove. "Can you call Indra to see how Aden's doing?"

 

"Sure thing, mama bear."


	9. Going to the Chapel and We're going to Married

"I thought you said he was sleep Indra," Clarke stated, slightly chuckling at the exhausted look on the older woman's face. It was clear that Aden was awake and had been for a long time. There were still tear streaks on his face. Most likely from neither Clarke or Lexa being there when he woke up. 

 

"This child is worse than Lexa ever was. He finally stopped crying once I brought him in here. He probably woke everything up in a 10-mile radius," Indra huffed, sitting Aden against the pillows on their bed. 

 

"My sweet little boy didn't do anything wrong. Right, cuddle bug?" Clarke cooed, kissing the side of Aden's head as she picked him up. Aden's fingers found their way into his mouth and he laid his head on Clarke's shoulder, content as could be. 

 

"Now, he wants to be sweet. I could've used sweet about two hours ago," Indra mumbled, grabbing her blanket.

 

"Goodnight, Indra," Clarke added sweetly.

 

"Whatever."

 

"You been giving Indra trouble, little man?" Clarke whispered, throwing a blanket over his back. " What are you doing up this late? You're gonna be sleepy and grumpy all day tomorrow," Aden rubbed his eyes, shuffling closer to Clarke's neck. "See?" Clarke turned out the light before getting back on the bed. Aden had gotten calm enough to close his eyes then Lexa came in, flopping face first into the bed. "Thank you for that. He was on his way to sleep."

 

"I thought Indra said he was sleep," Lexa defended herself without taking her face out of the comforter. Lexa peeked up at the tiny blond. Aden was staring at her with his usual grin and heavy eyes. "Oops," Clarke laid him in-between them, tucking him under the sheets. Lexa turned on her side, holding her head up with her hand and Clarke matched her pose. "It's sleepy time," Lexa laid her head on her hands and closed her eyes, emitting soft snores. Aden reached out for Lexa, grabbing her hands to get her attention. Clarke turned him on his side, moving him closer to Lexa. Clarke rubbed his back when he rubbed his eyes." Is he sleep?" Lexa whispered. 

 

"No, keep your eyes closed."

 

"Bossy."

 

* * *

 

 

"Good morning, my beautiful fiancée," Lexa whispered, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

 

"Morning. And what has you up so early?" Clarke rasped.

 

"I have a gift for you. One of many."

 

"Let me guess another skimpy silk nightgown."

 

"I feel like you're trying to tell me something," Lexa narrowed her eyes, watching Clarke crawl out of bed.

 

"All of the night clothes I have are short and silk, not one pair of pants. All shorts and gowns"

 

"I simply picked outfits that I thought you liked. You love silk."

 

"No, I like silk. But it's pretty clear you love silk," Lexa watched Clarke walk into their bathroom.

 

"Boy, do I," Lexa muttered, before following after her. "In approximately thirty hours, you, Clarke Griffin, will be my wife.  Her Royal Highness, the crown princess. Are you excited?" Lexa asked, wrapping her arms around Clarke's torso.

 

"Ecstatic," Clarke leaned back into her embrace. "And completely nervous. Emori emailed me the schedule for our wedding day," Lexa rolled her eyes. "First, we have a pre-wedding party to attend tonight and a dress rehearsal. Ontari is scheduled in at six for fittings. I am supposed to wake up at 4 in the morning to prepare for the wedding. You are not allowed to sleep in our room tonight by the way," Lexa raised her eyebrows.

 

"Is that right?"

 

"Yes, so much for all that sex we planned on having."

 

"I wish."

 

"Anyway, the wedding procession starts at 1, but the streets will be closed off by 10. You should be on your way to the cathedral with Aden and Luna by 12 and not a minute later. I need to arrive by 1. Please make sure my friends behave. That was literally in the email. Wedding starts at 2, ends at 3. We go back to the palace and will be introduced to the public as the Crown princesses of Norway"

 

"That's a mouthful," Lexa interrupted, moving to her sink. “I’ve got a ton of surprises for you tomorrow."

 

"That's barely even the top of the list and what kind of surprises do you have in store?"

 

"I'm making sure my future wife gets treated like a princess."

 

"That loses a lot of its sentimental value when you say it with a toothbrush in your mouth," Lexa stuck her tongue out at the blonde before wiping her mouth. "Let's go get breakfast. It might be our only moment of peace this weekend."

 

"I'll get the little one."

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you coming to meet your grandparents at the airport?" Abby asked, getting up from the dining room table.

 

"I'll have to check my schedule because it seems to be planned to the very second until our wedding night," Clarke let out a wry chuckle. "Maybe even then," Both Clarke and Abby stilled at a flash. "You saw that too, right?"

 

"Sorry, I didn't know I had the flash on" The culprit smiled, walking over to Clarke. "Hi, I'm Tris. I'm supposed to take pre-wedding candids for a slideshow tonight."

 

"Beep! Beep!" Lexa yelled, pushing the toy car Aden got for Christmas into the dining room almost running into Jake.

 

"Woah, road rage at an early age. He is my daughter's son," Jake joked, smiling at the frown Clarke threw his way. Another flash.

 

"Lexa, meet our photographer," Lexa glanced over at Clarke with a question in her eyes.

"Don't you love surprises?"

 

"Sorry, he looked so adorable and all of you were smiling," Tris trailed off. "I'll turn the flash off."

 

"I'm so glad she found you," Indra admitted, placing the coffee pot on the table. "Girl has been following around all morning. This weekend will be nothing but torture. First, you’re sleep depriving devil of a child and now this," Indra muttered on her way out.

 

"We love you, Indra," Lexa called after her. "Now for your gift, oh future wife of mine."

 

"You are in a very good mood," Clarke noted, giving Aden his bottle. Aden leaned back into the seat of his toy car and drank his milk. "No drinking and driving, bug," Clarke took him from out of the car, sitting him in her lap. 

 

"I am because tomorrow I get to marry you," Lexa revealed a box she hid behind her back, "Every princess should have a tiara. My great great grandfather had this made for my great great grandmother for their wedding day. Now it's yours and I think it counts as your something old."

 

* * *

 

 

"I wasn't thinking about this at the rehearsal, but can I dip you when we kiss?" Lexa asked excitedly.

 

“What? Why?” Clarke turned to look at her.

 

“It’ll make me look cool. This is being filmed live. How cool would it be if he’s like kiss the bride and I just...” Lexa demonstrated dipping Clarke. “I’ll look like a mack. People still say that right.”

 

“I don’t know but you shouldn’t say that,” Clarke smiled up at Lexa. “Can you un- dip me? We have an engagement party to attend.”

 

“I think we had this a little late and there’s only like 3 percent of people in there I like. I just want to stay here with you, possibly make out.”

 

“It’d be weird if we sat out in the car the entire time. There are people literally surrounding us.” 

 

“I guess we’ll go to our party then,” Lexa held out her hand for Clarke to take and put on the most genuine smile she could muster before opening the door. Clarke sent her a small smile and Lexa’s fake one quickly turned into a real one.” Hey,” Lexa tugged at Clarke’s hand, pulling her in for a kiss.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“I’m just happy. Being around you makes me happy.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m guessing you still don’t trust me since I haven’t received a call from you,” Nia stated, sliding onto the bar stool next to Clarke. “What if I told you I have proof that someone petitioned parliament for my niece to get married? Sure, she met you, but what exactly are the chances of that happening?”

 

“Why should I believe you? This could be an elaborate scheme for you to get what you want,” Clarke sighed, keeping her eye out for Lexa just in case.

 

“It could be, but there’s clearly someone who wants it more than me.”

 

“Last time you said you being queen wasn’t even possible.”

 

“You’re smarter than what I gave you credit for,” Nia smiled. “It’s not possible for me to be queen, but parliament isn’t exactly out of my reach. If I help Lexa, I, of course, want something in return,” Nia looked pointedly towards the minister of defense, Charles Pike. “He’s a liability waiting to happen.”

 

“I don’t know as much as I should about the government, but Lexa can’t appoint that position to you. If I recall correctly, that position is elected.”

 

“Very true. All I’m asking for is a favor from you. An IOU if you will, for the exchange of information,” Nia smirked, sipping her cocktail. “Just one for a constant stream of information.”

 

“I can’t do that. I need to know what you know.”

 

“Fair,” Nia looked towards the table of government officials surrounding Luna. “It must be difficult to have to sit in the shadows when you’re the better choice just because of lineage.” 

 

“Why would she turn on her own sister?”

 

“Have you ever seen The Lion King? One of my favorite movies. I particularly sympathized with Scar. His motives were completely sound. Sure, he went to the extremes to get what he wanted but you’ve got to admire his perseverance.  I wouldn’t show little Aden that movie if you plan on having another,” Nia glanced at Lexa approaching them. “Your proof is included with my wedding gift to you. Have a good night.”

 

“What were you two talking about?” Lexa asked, taking Nia’s place.

 

“I’m not 100 percent sure, but you shouldn’t worry about it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa threw her arm over Clarke’s shoulder, kissing her temple. “Did you have fun tonight?”

 

“I did. I did not expect to,but it ended up being extremely pleasant,” Clarke admitted, lacing her hands with Lexa’s. 

 

“Good. Now, let’s make out in the car since I can’t stay the night in our bedroom.”

 

“I don’t think that rule applies to us, seeing as neither one of us is a groom,” Lexa shrugged.

 

“Is that a yes or no on making out?”

 

* * *

 

 

"Honey, are you planning on leaving me at the altar because Emori is freaking out that you left the palace?" Clarke asked Lexa sweetly over the phone while what seemed to be an entire crew of workers did her makeup. 

 

"Of course not, dearest. I had an errand to run before I got dressed, which will only take me like 20 minutes by the way," Lexa replied just as sweet. 

 

"It's nice to know you'll be spending an extra 5 minutes getting ready for our wedding than you usually do." 

 

"Only the best for you," Lexa grinned at the light laugh Clarke breathed out. 

 

"So, this errand? Planning on visiting your mistress for the last time." 

 

"It's only the right thing to do considering the circumstances, you know? Us getting married and all," Clarke hummed in agreeance.

 

"Seriously, what are you doing?" 

 

"Making sure your best friend attends your wedding." 

 

"If Octavia doesn't want to be there, then I don't want her there." 

 

"You don't mean that. If she's not there, both of you are going to regret it. And I don't want any negativity of any kind associated with our wedding." 

 

"Is that Lexa?" Lexa overheard Ontari's voice in the background. "Tell her that if she's not here in half an hour she's walking down the aisle naked." 

 

"Did you hear that?" 

 

"Loud and clear. I'll be back soon. I can be very persuasive, it shouldn’t take me longer than 15 minutes.”

 

“Alright, see you at the altar,” Lexa waited for Clarke to hang up before knocking on the door. The shorter brunette snatched open the door with a frown already on her face.

 

“What?” She growled.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you go get Aden before they put me in the dress?” Clarke asked Raven, who still had not started getting dressed. “And when are you getting dressed?”

 

“I don’t know. Ontari said once she finishes with Lexa I’m next, but she won’t start on Lexa until the king is ready and Lexa’s not here yet so I’m just waiting. And I guess I can get the little munchkin,” Raven replied, getting up to leave. A few minutes later, Raven waked back in with Aden in her arms.

 

“Why isn’t he dressed?” Clarke questioned, taking the little boy away from her friend.” Why aren’t you dressed, little man?” 

 

“Indra didn’t want to wake him since he cried until he ran out of tears last time. Her words, not mine. Plus, he spit up all over his shirt”

 

“He has an extra one and has a bib. It looks like a little vest. It has buttons and a bow tie on it,” Clarke kissed the side of Aden’s head. “Be good for Indra,” Clarke walked into Aden’s room, pulling out all the things Indra would need to dress him. 

 

“Uh, he’s back already,” Indra groaned.

 

“Don’t worry. Once you finish dressing him, you can bring him to our room. I’ll keep him in the playpen until Lexa gets back. Then you can enjoy the rest of your day.”

 

“Don’t get in your dress yet. He likes to wait until you leave. He’s smart like that,” Aden stared blankly at Indra, smiling when Clarke laid him in his crib. 

 

“Don’t be too much trouble for Indra.”

 

* * *

 

 

“It should be a crime to look this good,” Raven bragged, looking at herself in the mirror behind Clarke. “Oh, you look good too, Clarke.”

 

“I feel like I’d have a heart attack if I knew how much it costs,” Abby noted, walking into the room. “I always thought you’d end up looking like a princess on your wedding day. Now you’re going to be one.” 

 

“Raven, you look beautiful too,” Raven muttered at a higher pitch. “Thanks, Mama G,” 

She added sarcastically.

 

“You look beautiful too, Raven.”

 

“It’s not the same if I had to fish for it but thank you.”

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

“I’m more nervous at the fact that this’ll be recorded live and streamed across the world,” Clarke responded, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Have you seen Lexa?”

 

“Yes, she was loading Aden in the car, so she could leave for the cathedral. She looked very regal in her dress blues.” 

 

“Dad?”

 

“He’s riding with her. No doubt to give the ‘If you hurt my daughter’ speech’,” Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa took a selfie with Aden, watching the crowds gather around the barriers. “I think we look pretty good. Don’t you?” Lexa quickly sent the picture to Clarke, captioning it we miss you. “There’s a lot of people out there,”

 

“How many sapphic royal wedding have you been to?” Anya asked, eyeing her through the rearview mirror. ”The media is having the best time of their lives. They could write a whole issue off this. If you wanted to send me that picture, I could make a pretty penny off it.”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

“She’s not supposed to be here for a while. Quit looking for her. She’s going to show up.”

 

“I’m not worried. I’m nervous about our vows.”

 

“Why? You repeat after the priest.”

 

“I know, but I want to tell her something too.”

  
  
  



	10. I think I wanna Marry you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, been a while. Life is wild. S/O to Mmeister911 for editing this. Enjoy

"Ma'am, we can't let you through," The guard repeated, sidestepping in her path. "This street is closed for the next few hours. Sorry for the inconvenience."

 

"I know. I'm invited to the wedding. I'm one of the bride's best friends and I'm running late," Octavia grunted, pushing past the man before he grabbed her by the arm.

 

"Invited guests met at the palace. I have to ask you to step back."

 

"Ryder, she's good. She's cleared to enter," Lincoln walked towards them, motioning for him to let her through. "Lexa asked me to look to see if you showed up. You missed rehearsal so you can't be in the wedding, but she made sure to get you a good seat." Octavia looked the tall man over before nodding her thanks.

 

"Can you take me to where Clarke is?"

 

"I can, but Emori runs a tight ship you'll only have a few minutes," Her replied pointing her way to the entrance. The cathedral was practically empty, but the decorations made the space seem full of life. As they walked towards the back rooms, they could hear the chatter from each dressing room.

 

"Isn't Clarke supposed to walk in the cathedral from the outside?"

 

"Yes, but the crowd is rowdy. First royal wedding in almost 30 years and it happens involve two women. The people are excited. She'll go back outside a few minutes before the ceremony," Lincoln knocked carefully on the door to Clarke's room.

 

"Lexa, I swear to all that is holy that I'll kick your ass wedding day or not. You can't see her!" Raven shouted through the door, beating on the wood. Octavia could hear Clarke admonishing her for beating on the historic door.

 

"It's not Lexa!" Octavia yelled back. She heard some mumbling before Raven answered the door.

 

"Hell must have frozen over."

 

"Shut up, Reyes. I need to talk to Clarke."

 

"She doesn't need to be stressed out on her wedding day."

 

"It's okay, you can let her in," Clarke rounded the corner. "And no you can't stay."

 

"Fine. I'll see if I can find Lexa's cousin, he's walking me down the aisle. Plus I heard he's hot," Raven wiggled her eyebrows before checking herself out in the mirror. Octavia watched her close the door, sitting on the couch opposite of Clarke.

 

"I'm mad at you," Octavia started. "Not because you're marrying Lexa. I-I was worried when you told me that you were marrying some stranger and then I had to find out she was a princess from a magazine. Then you didn't tell me about Aden and took Raven to Norway, leaving me behind. I'm mad because you're leaving. You and Raven are moving away and I'm happy for you both, but I'm sad at the same time," Clarke stared at her for a good while, her eyes glazing over.

 

"God, you're making me cry and I'm going to ruin hours of work," Clarke choked out, trying to blink away the tears. "I didn't know that's how you felt. You could have told me. I would ha-"

 

"What? Not marry Lexa? Not adopt Aden? You weren't gonna change your mind and that's okay. I should've been happy for you. Lexa really cares about you."

 

"You and Raven are like my sisters. If you want to be here, I want you here, but you shouldn't have to give up your life. You want to be a detective and I honestly don't know how that would work here. You'd be leaving Bellamy behind."

 

"But I'd be alone. I don't have many girl friends. Monty, Jasper, Murphy, Miller, all of them are great, but I can't talk to them how I talk to you and Raven. I miss you guys."

 

"I miss you too," Clarke sniffled with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Lexa heard smothered voices from the other side of the door. She peaked out into the hallway, watching Abby and Raven walk down the hall. She eased out her room, looking out for the two women to come back. She stopped and lightly knocked on Clarke's door. She waited, peering around the corner only to see Abby making her way back. The door opened and Octavia stood in her way.

 

"You know they said you can't see her."

 

"Come on!" Lexa groaned, trying to look past her. "At least let me talk to her. Abby is down the hall. This is the only chance I have until she walks down the aisle."

 

"Wait a second," Octavia closed the door. She reopened the door, pulling Lexa in. "You got 3 minutes," Lexa grinned, looking for the blonde. "She's in the bathroom. You have to talk to her through the door," Once Octavia left, Lexa leaned on the bathroom door.

 

"Clarke?"

 

"Our wedding is in about 20 minutes, you know?" Lexa could hear the smile in her voice.

 

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to see if you had any jitters. Do you?"

 

"No, why? Do you have any?"

 

"Not at all. I'm excited," Lexa slid down the door to sit. "I bet you look beautiful."

 

"I hope so considering how long and how many people it took me to get ready. And I'm sure you look dapper, stud"

 

"I do, I look so sharp you could cut yourself"

 

"Is that why you came here? To fish for comments?" Clarke asked.

 

"Of course not. It was a plus but no," Lexa slid a velvet box from her pocket." Did you like the carriage?"

 

"I loved it, but not as much as Raven did. She was waving to the 'subjects' on the way here," She paused to laugh. "I'm glad it was a closed carriage. I'd hate to show up to my own wedding smelling like horse."

 

"I would marry you anyway," A comfortable silence enveloped them. "Hey, Clarke?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you," The princess admitted, letting out the breath she'd been holding.

 

"Hey, Lexa?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I'm pretty sure I love you back," Just as Clarke was about to open the door, Abby marched in with a stunned Octavia behind her.

 

"Alright, I don't know why Octavia let you in but time is up," Abby admonished, grabbing hold her hand.

 

"Sorry, I didn't know she was that fast," Octavia wheezed, holding her hand over her chest. "God!"

 

* * *

 

The crowd around the cathedral expanded as the wedding got closer. Camera crews and reporters stood closest to the event, trying to gain the attention of anyone willing. Luckily for them, one Ms. Raven Reyes was happy to oblige.

 

"So Ms. Reyes, how long have you known our soon to be princess?" The reporter asked, pushing the microphone in her face.

 

"I've known Clarke since she thought she was strai-"

 

"Raven, we need you over there by the carriage. Um, bridal emergency," Murphy interrupted and pulled her away from the camera, walking them back towards the steps of the building.

 

"What kind of emergency?" Raven asked, hitting Murphy's hand off her arm.

 

"The imaginary kind. The queen and her henchman ripped us a new one this morning because she had to kill a story about Clarke. Trust me, you don't want to be the one to mess up. That woman is terrifying"

 

"I wasn't gonna tell them anything revealing."

 

"Maybe not, but inappropriate is your middle name," Raven scoffed. "Don't give me that. You once told Clarke's professor she couldn't come to class because she was extremely fertile and  had to get a new prescription for birth control."

 

"What? He wouldn't question that."

 

* * *

 

 

"Is it hot to you guys?" Lexa asked, pulling at her collar. Her breathing was becoming ragged and she was afraid her sweating would show which made her sweat even more. "I'm getting married in five minutes to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and she has to marry a sweating spaz," Gustus shook his head, pulling her aside.

 

"Lexa, you have nothing to worry about. If Clarke didn't want to do this, she would've left a long time ago. It's okay to be nervous, but you have no reason to be. She's lucky to have you and vice versa."

 

"And remember you can always change your mind," Luna added. Gustus gave her a warning look before hugging Lexa.

 

"Ready?"

 

"I guess."

 

"Once you see her, you won't pay attention to anything else."

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa knew she would have a huge wedding ever since she was little; it came with being a princess. Still, it was surreal walking down the aisle with her father holding her steady. It seemed like they were walking for a mile before she stood before the priest. Gustus grinned at her, kissing her temple. She didn't notice Luna behind her until she felt her hand on her shoulder. She could hear her heart beating against her chest, observing the order which the bridal party walked down the aisle. Once their mothers and grandparents were seated, Raven and Roan walked in. She didn't miss Raven's wink as Roan kissed her hand before taking his seat next to his mother. She knew when she heard the awws from the crowd that Aden was at the end of the aisle. Anya had him in a seated position in her arms with the pillows on his legs. She could see he was falling asleep with his pacifier in his mouth, that Emori probably had a fit about it, as he laid against her chest. Her little cousin Tris was next, taking her time throwing out the flowers in her basket. Once Tris was standing in front of Raven, the processional music slowly faded away and the doors opened once more. 

 

Here Comes The Bride flooded her ears when she noticed white lace coming up the steps into the church. The veil covered Clarke's face, but how she looked in the dress alone took her breath away. A custom made Vera Wang gown with a strapless sweetheart neckline and a ballgown silhouette. Excluding the train, it was covered in hand sewn jewels down to her waist. From there on, it was layers and layers of lace with designs of flowers and veins at the bottom. Lexa couldn't blink, she was fighting the urge to meet Clarke halfway. It felt like Lexa was watching a clock with how long it took for Clarke to take her first step. Once Clarke was at the bottom of the steps, Lexa couldn't help herself and met Clarke at the end.

 

"Lexa, you're supposed to stay up there and I bring her up the steps," Jake whispered.

 

"Yeah, sorry," Lexa muttered, trying to see past Clarke's veil. Jake chuckled, pulling Clarke into a hug. Lexa held out her hand for Clarke, helping her up the steps. Clarke handed her bouquet to Raven and faced Lexa. Lexa cautiously turned towards the priest. "I can take the veil off, right?" She heard Clarke laugh.

 

"Completely up to you."

 

"Okay," Lexa gently grabbed the ends of the veil, slowly lifting it over Clarke's head. "Wow! I get to marry her," Lexa whispered to the priest who only chuckled. She moved her hands to Clarke's cheeks, taking a step forward to kiss her.

 

"Not yet," The priest whispered.

 

"Oh," Lexa stalled. "I do."

 

"Yes, well we have to get to that."

 

* * *

 

 

"You may kiss your bride," The priest grinned, giving Lexa a slight nod before stepping backwards. Lexa let go of Clarke's hands and stepped closer to her. She let one hand drop to the blondes waist and the other brushed against her cheek.

 

"I thought you were going to dip me" Clarke teased with a grin.

 

"Don't mind if I do," Lexa returned her smile tenfold, wrapping her arms around Clarke and effectively dipping her. "Wife," Lexa whispered, kissing her wife for the first time. They didn’t notice the crowd applauding and the recession music start to play. Lexa pulled them back up, resting her head against Clarke's despite the difference in height. "I love you."

 

"I love you too," Lexa wrapped both arms around Clarke, lifting her up and spinning her around. Clarke squealed, telling her to let her go. Lexa sat back down on the floor. 

 

"Never" She whispered into her hair, before kissing her slowly.

 

"I know you're having your moment but there's a limo waiting on you two" Raven nudged Lexa.

 

"Yeah, wait a minute," Lexa pulled the velvet box out of her pocket, opening it. "That's right. Upgrade."

 

"Lexa!" Clarke gasped. "I already have a ring."

 

"I told you. I wanted you to love your ring and by the look on your face I think I did good," Lexa smiled taking off her old ring and sliding the new one on. "The other was too gaudy and I know you didn't like it."

 

"Well, I knew you spent a lot on it and I didn't want to seem ungrateful."

 

"You're not," Lexa kissed her temple before turning to get Aden from Anya. "Let's go home."

 

* * *

 

 

"I call this look the 007" Lexa said, mostly speaking to herself.

 

"I know you're probably talking to yourself, but Pierce Brosnan would be jealous. And you told Ontari that you wanted one just like James Bond so it's not exactly shocking," Clarke called out from the bathroom.

 

"He was the cool one right? Or was he the one from Mamma Mia," Lexa waved it off. "It doesn't matter I'm just glad to get out of that skirt."

 

"You've seen Mamma Mia. You whined and complained all through the Notebook, but you've seen Mamma Mia."

 

"Those are two different genres. One is a sappy, cliché 'romance'. The other is a happy fun musical with a plot," Clarke shook her head, pulling Lexa towards her to tie her bowtie. "Can we go see Mamma Mia 2 because Cher is in it and I can't miss out on that?"

 

"How about we get through our reception first?"

 

"Alright, I'll get someone to get the car."

 

"Actually, you're driving," Clarke pulled the keys out from her clutch, pushing them in Lexa's hand.

 

"What are these to?"

 

"Your wedding present."

 

* * *

 

 

"I want to marry you again," Lexa whispered, mesmerized by the car in front of her, a fully restored 1967 Shelby Cobra in its classic shade of Cobra blue. "Wait where's Aden gonna fit?"

 

"He's not. I already sent him ahead with my parents"

 

"Sweet!" Lexa ran and jumped into the driver's seat. She started it up and grinned brightly. "This is amazing," Clarke walked forward and leaned on the side of the car.

 

"So you like it?" Clarke asked.

 

"I love it," Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke. "This is why I love you," Lexa admitted, not so subtly staring at cleavage. "We see eye to eye."

 

"First of all, I hope that's not the only reason you love me. Second of all, those are not my eyes," Clarke smiled, tilting Lexa's head toward her face.

 

"Well, those are two more reasons."

 

"So are you going to give me a ride?"

 

* * *

 

 

"I wanted to be the first one to give a speech," Gustus started, picking up his glass. "First, congratulations to my beautiful daughter and my beautiful daughter in law. Clarke has no idea what she got into when she agreed to marry Lexa, but I can see she's in it for the long haul," He sent a wink towards the couple. "I wanted to give you guys your wedding present from me and mom. The Skaugum Estate was always Lexa's favorite and so we have decided to give it to you and your lovely wife."

 

"This is just your way of kicking me out," Lexa accused him.

 

"Yes, but you're only 30 minutes away and you can visit anytime you want. Just call first."

 

"Do you think it would be pushing it if I asked for Indra too?" Lexa whispered to Clarke, who shook her head with a smile and pointed back to Gustus.

 

"I'm sure you'll be as lovely a wife and mother as you will be a queen. And that goes for both of you," Gustus turned and passed the microphone to Raven. Clarke immediately groaned, dreading whatever Raven was about to say.

 

"Alright, cameraman get ready," Raven grinned, downing the rest of her glass. "I've known Clarke forever and I never thought she would be the first person in our little group to get married. I never thought she'd get married, to be honest. If you guys know what I know about her college days, you'd be shocked that this is the same girl. She could out drink an Irish pub and wake up at 7am for her class the next day. But of course, Clarke of all people, got a European princess to fall in love with her. Lexa makes her happy and that's all I could ask for for Clarke. Congratulations! Oh, and if you ever want to hear more stories about Clarke, feel free to approach me. I have plenty."

 

* * *

 

 

"How long does it take to eat!? I want some wedding cake," Lexa whined, falling back in her seat while eyeing the prime minister's table.

 

"Lexa, it's our wedding. We're the first to cut the cake," Clarke huffed out a laugh, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

 

"You mean, I've been cakeless for nothing!"

 

"Come on," Clarke took Lexa's hand and stood, leading her to the dessert table. The photographer followed them and a nearby server handed them the utensils to cut the cake. Lexa stared at the front of her cake, trying to decide the perfect place to cut. Clarke placed her hand on top of Lexa's as she finally decided to cut a piece, helping her. Clarke easily picked out a part of the cake to cut and they quickly cut through the dessert. "Ready?"

 

"Yes, finally," They both grabbed a piece of their respective cakes and wrapped their arms around the other's, tasting the cake. "Mmmmh. That's quality chocolate."

 

"You're ridiculous," Clarke laughed at the way Lexa licked her fingers clean before wiping some icing on her nose. Lexa leaned into her, grinning when Clarke kissed the icing off.

 

"Are you planning to share because someone else wants some too?" Abby asked, directing their attention towards Aden who was staring at the dessert with mischief in his eyes. Lexa grabbed Aden from her arms, turning him to face Clarke. Clarke took a small piece of cake, holding it up to the tiny blond's mouth, laughing when leaned out of Lexa's embrace to eat.

 

"Hey, can we get some?" Jake grinned, sliding up beside the couple.

  
  



	11. Writer's block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been battling some writer's block. I periodically get some inspiration but it doesn't last long. I've got enough to give a snippet to you guys for being patient. I'll try my hardest update all my fics by the end of the year.

**3 months later**

 

Lexa could hear him coming despite having her door closed. The scurrying hands across the hardwood floors got louder and louder as he approached. Lexa stood and slightly opened the door wide enough for the newly mobile baby to crawl through. Sure enough a few seconds later she heard the noise come to a stop and the door squeak open. She peered down over her desk and looked him straight in the eye before he grinned and shot off in her direction. Soon after the renovation of the royal suites were complete, her office became one of her and Aden's favorite rooms. Clarke had personally decorated it for her. She thought it was amazing how well the blonde knew her. Clarke had made the room warm and inviting while keeping the decor traditional like she preferred. Like most of the rooms in the estate, there was a special area for Aden. Clarke had went out of her way to get her and Aden matching chairs for her office because Lexa loved having the little guy with her while she worked. As usual, Aden crawled towards the drawers of her desk, using the handles to pull himself up. Lexa groaned a little, picking him up. She took out one of his favorite toys from the desk drawer and handed it to him. Whenever he wasn't at daycare, this was a typical day for him: snuggled up against Lexa or crawling around the office until lunch.

 

 

"He's a lot faster than you would expect a 10 month old to be" Clarke acknowlged, shaking the bottle in her hand. Lexa smiled up at her.

 

 

"He was excited to see me"

 

 

"When is he not? I only get love when he's sick" Clarke sat bottle on the desk, sitting on the edge herself. "Speaking of doctors"

 

 

"We weren't speaking about doctors" Lexa interrupted.

 

 

"Well, we are now. I called yours and you have an appointment tomorrow" Lexa groaned, pushing her glasses up off the edge of her nose. "And before you make up any excuses, I know every bullet on your schedule so I know when you're free. I've made preemptive plans in case you try to sneak out and you're lucky that the dentist was booked for a month"

 

 

"I don't like the doctor"

 

 

"I know but I want you to live a long, healthy life with me right beside you. And if you find a way to skip this appointment, I will slip you a horse tranquilizer and drag you there myself" Clarke leaned forward pecking Lexa's lips to seal her point. "Got it?"

 

 

"Yes ma'am"

 

 

"C'mon cutie. You have a bath waiting on you" Clarke let out a dramatic groan, picking Aden up. "You need to learn to walk, big guy. You're getting heavy"

* * *

"Ok, so don't get mad" Anya started, stopping Clarke from entering the bedroom. Clarke sighed, hearing the exaggerated groans from the bedroom. 

 

 

"Clarke" Lexa called out in the most pitiful voice she could muster. 

 

 

"What did you do?" Clarke asked. 

 

 

"We were playing basketball. She fell" Anya paused. "hard. She's probably fine. I think she's just milking it so you can play nurse for her" 

 

 

"Of course" Clarke peeked into the room, shaking her head at the sight. Lexa with her face stuffed into a pillow with an enormous bag of ice on her knee. "You and I will be having a talk later" Anya frowned, opening the door for Clarke. 

 

 

"Ohhhhhhh, the pain" Lexa drawled, clutching her knee. "The agony" Clarke slid into the room, lying right next to her wife on the bed. "Clarke?"

 

 

"Yes"

 

 

"I hurt my knee"

 

 

"I can see that. It's a good thing you have a doctor's appointment"

 

 

Lexa shot up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "I think I feel better now"

 

 

"Too bad. You're going anyway" Lexa huff in response turned into a smile when Clarke laid her head on her shoulder. "But since you're injured, I'll make you anything you want for dinner"

 

 

"Anything?" Clarke nodded, watching Lexa slid deeper into the bed. "Like the slow roasted beef stew? The one where you make the broth from scratch? And your homemade cookies with M&Ms."

 

 

"I suppose I could slave over the stove in the kitchen for a few hours to ease your pain" Clarke deadpanned. "I'll won't even tell Raven I made cookies"

 

 

"And can I eat in bed?"

 

 

"Why not?" 

 

 

"You're the best wife ever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas or solutions to writer's block comment below. I need all the help I can get.
> 
> Also your comments didn't go unnoticed, I usually don't respond until I put up a new chapter but it hasn't happened. Know that I appreciate them all

**Author's Note:**

> Ask questions and leave suggestions at Bombardearest on Tumblr


End file.
